Similar y Distante
by Isis de Siv
Summary: Una nueva batalla nórdica llega a las puertas del santuario, pero más que una guerra, para el caballero de Acuario representa todo un reto personal, al verse involucrado de repente en un mitológica búsqueda con el solo fin de encontrar a Milo
1. La mirada que lo cautivó

**CAPÍTULO I**

**La mirada que lo cautivo**

_Salgo a caminar_

_Me detengo un instante_

_Miro hacia atrás,_

_Para verte venir_

_Y me siento tan solo..._

_¿Alguna vez, has estado en el cielo?_

_¿Alguna vez, haz sentido el amor?_

_Siento el corazón, que se escapa de mi_

_De alguna manera va llegando a tu lado_

_Y me siento tan solo..._

_¿Alguna vez, has amado despacio?_

_¿Alguna vez, entregaste tu piel?_

_Y me encuentro tan solo...sin ti..._

La semana había pasado sin novedades, Diciembre al fin se acercaba y el frío cubría todo en rededor del santuario. Obviamente esto siempre ponía de buenas a Camus, el caballero de la casa de Acuario, que aunque nadie le notaba ese estado de ánimo por lo frío de su mirar, andaba mucho más animado que nunca. Ese invierno, el frío había llegado a ser más fuerte que nunca helando hasta el último rincón de toda Grecia. Milo por otro lado, no se veía tan feliz con este cambio de clima tan extremo, era bien sabido que al escorpión no le iba el frío, más sin embargo, el simple hecho de ver a Camus tan animado, lo animaba a él también.

Esa tarde, los santos de las 12 casas, se reunirían para planear una fogata en las cercanías del templo y pasar una velada entre amigos. Milo fue el de la idea, y por tanto, el encargado de poner en práctica todo el asunto de la reunión, y, como el era el que mandaba, esa tarde no habría de faltar leños para la hoguera, no mientras el pudiera evitarlo. Pidió a Camus que le ayudará a ir de compras a la ciudad para comprar las botanas para el evento, y aunque el francés no era de esos que gustan de la reuniones, nunca hubiera podido rechazar una invitación de Milo, así que sin más, al cabo de un par de horas, ambos regresaban por el camino de las doce casas cargando varias bolsas de botanas, charlando del frió que empezaba a ser, no menor de bajo cero, a juzgar por el frío que invadía a Milo.

Yo que estaba tan feliz por vivir en un país tan caluroso como Grecia – decía Milo que una vez más hacía una pausa para frotarse las manos y ajustarse la chamarra – Y tu tan campante... como te odio.

Sabes que adoro el frío – contestó Camus divertido al ver a Milo tiritando de frío – Si por mi fuera, todo estaría mucho mejor si nevara.

No, sino lo dudo ni tantito - respondió Milo reprochándole a Camus por si quiera pensar eso, sabiendo que el no soportaba el frío, - Si tanto te gustaba el frío, pudiste haberte quedado en Siberia.

Si ¿verdad? – dijo Camus volviendo la vista con nostalgia hacia atrás, en dirección a su añorada Siberia, Milo se detuvo repentinamente al sentir un vuelco en el corazón por la reacción de Camus – Pero... – continuó este volviendo la vista hacia en frente, en donde ya sobresalía frente a ellos la casa de Escorpión. - ...Nunca pensé llegarme a enamorar del calor que me brinda este lugar, a tal grado de desearlo mucho más que a la propia vida... – dijo y volvió una mirada tierna Milo, quien ahora lo veía molesto –

Eres un idiota – fue lo único que atinó a decir al sentir que se ponía rojo, así que apuró su paso y se adelanto al templo, mientras Camus se extrañaba por la reacción de Milo - ¡Y apúrate con eso que ya vamos tarde! – grito desde lo alto aún molesto.

Camus no había entendido la situación, así que decidió seguir a Milo y alcanzarlo para preguntarle cuanto antes que era lo que había pasado, en ocasiones Milo era muy raro, o tal vez era por que Camus no sabía expresarse bien... definitivamente Camus se sentía algo torpe expresándose cuando el tema involucraba a los sentimientos. Pero cuando menos le quedaba el consuelo, de que auque el no lo decía seguido, Milo sabía bien lo que l él sentía.

Entraré por lo que falta, espera un minuto – dijo Milo cuando entraba al templo a buscar algunas cosas. Camus esperó a fueras del lugar, cuando algo llamó su atención...

¿Es...? – se extraño al ver algo que caía del cielo, dejó las bolsas en el piso y estiro su brazo para tomarlo entre sus dedos... era un copo de nieve – Si es!.. ¡Milo ven!.

¿Qué pasa¿Por qué gritas? – contesto Milo saliendo corriendo del templo alarmado por el repentino llamado de Camus –

Mirad, es... nieve – le enseñó el copo que reposaba en su mano, luego extendió la otra y señalando al cielo al momento que caían otros tantos más...

¡Pero es imposible! – se extrañó Milo – En Grecia no nieva!.

Es cierto – corroboró Camus contemplando los copos que caían – Hay algo raro en todo esto

¿Seguro que no lo hiciste tu?

Claro que no! –

Mmmm... antes e ir a dejar las cosas, llegaremos con el patriarca para preguntarle si sabe algo – dijo Milo mientras volvía a las bolsas que estaban a espaldas de Camus, para levantarlas he ir con el patriarca - ¡Vamos!

Camus aún seguía viendo caer la nieve cuando algo llamó su atención de golpe, alguien había pasado a un lado de el, una persona con una capucha y capa negra, y solo cuando estuvo justo a su costado fue cuando lo noto. Se volvió alarmado por la impresión, y fue cuando vio a un joven más o menos de su edad que seguía su camino pasando por las doce casas.

Ces't Impossible! – se dijo Camus muy sorprendido por no haber notado la presencia del caballero... ni siquiera lo había visto venir... Quien quiera que fuese esa persona era alguien de gran poder, ya que podía esconder su presencia ante el caballero de Acuario -

¡Alto! – escucho la voz de Milo y se voltio para verlo, este aún seguía de espaladas a Camus – Nadie pasa por la casa del Escorpión si que yo lo consienta – sentenció Milo volviéndose al recién llegado –

¿Es acaso que Milo lo ha sentido...? – pensó Camus cada vez más confundido –

¿Quién sois, y que buscas en este lugar? – prosiguió con un tono de voz retador

El muchacho se había detenido sorprendido por la sentencia de Milo, parecía ser que incluso a el le sorprendía que el escorpión lo hubiera notado antes de verlo.

Quitaros la capucha – continuó con severidad Milo – Mostradnos vuestro rostro...

El intruso se quedo observando por unos segundos al griego sin decir nada, luego obedeció lentamente la orden dejando al descubierto su piel blanca, sus cabellos blancos azulados que hacían un fuerte contraste con su capa y sus ojos azules que imitaban a los glaciares de los polos. Su parecido con Camus era sorprendente, no solo en el físico, la mirada era idéntica. Milo lo miró con recelo sin perder detalle de su mirar, como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos.

Soy Kaen Vasar – dijo el muchacho observando fijamente al griego con esa mirada fría que Milo conocía tan bien – Caballero del Heimdall, Asgard -

Tanto Camus como Milo se sorprendieron con lo último, hacía tanto tiempo que no sabían nada de los caballeros del Asgard... ¿Qué hacía uno de ellos aquí¿ bajo las órdenes de quien?. El francés subió hasta un lado del dueño del templo para apoyarle en caso de algún enfrentamiento, pero el silencio se prolongo tanto tiempo que fue incomodo para santo de acuario. Entonces volteó a ver a su compañero y vio con coraje como el escorpión se había quedado inmóvil viendo ese par de ojos gélidos. Entonces decidió terminar con esto de una buena vez

Largaos – espetó – no eres bien venido

Si he de hablar con alguien caballero – respondió el otro con una voz muy cortante – ha de ser con aquel que es dueño de esta casa... cuando llegue a la vuestra, me ocupareis de vos por vuestra bienvenida.

Camus lo observó con desprecio tratando de tragarse las ganas de dejarlo en una tumba helada por la eternidad.

Más respeto Vasar – señalo Milo orgullosamente mientras desafiaba la mirada fría de Kaen – El, al igual que yo, tiene tanto derecho a echarte del santuario si así el lo desea – terminó el griego y Camus se sintió orgulloso de que su caballero le defendiera, más sin embargo, aún seguía molesto por la forma en que el escorpión parecía haber quedado atrapado en el mirar de Kaen.

Kaen por su parte, pareció una vez más sorprendido, por la reacción del santo del Escorpión – No quiero problemas, lo siento mucho – se retracto el caballero sin parecer sentirlo de verdad – Necesito hablar con vuestro patriarca...

De ser así, debiste habéis pedido permiso para entrar por las doce casas... – continuó Milo sin cambiar su postura – Nadie pasa por la casa del Escorpión sin que yo lo consienta – repitió el santo dándose importancia

Vaya... – dijo Kaen viendo a Camus rápidamente y luego de vuelta a Milo más detenidamente – No pensé que hubiera caballeros tan diestros en Grecia, esperaba pasar por las doce casas sin complicaciones... de no haber sido por usted Santo del Escorpión. – Ante esta mención Camus se molesto aún más por la insinuación de que pudo haber pasado por el santuario como si nada de no haber sido por Milo. Sabía que Milo era fuerte... pero el también lo era... ¿Cómo se atrevía?

No tolerare que sigas... – trato de advertir Camus pero una voz lo interrumpió.

¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo Shion apareciendo desde las casas más arriba.

Soy el Caballero del Heimdall, he sido enviado por la señorita Hilda de Polaris para una misión especial en el santuario – dijo el caballero volviéndose a el patriarca mientras le saludaba con una reverencia al momento en que Milo y Camus hacían lo mismo para saludar al recién llegado.

Hilda.. – repitió Shion – Es raro que no haya mencionado nada de vuestra visita caballero del Heimdall

Así es – dijo el caballero – Se me pidió que fuera lo más discreto posible

Entiendo... pero aún así, es peligroso venir al santuario sino se le espera a uno. – le señaló Shion.

Ahora lo sé – dijo Kaen volteando a ver de reojo al caballero del escorpión quien aún seguía con la cabeza inclinada por la llegada del patriarca, cosa que claro, no paso de alto en Camus- tiene caballeros de buen linaje entre sus líneas... -

Seguidme entonces Caballero del Heimdall – dijo el patriarca y empezó a andar escaleras arriba – Caballeros del Acuario y del Escorpión, yo me encargo desde este momento

Si, señor – contestaron al unísono los dos santos y esperaron a que ambos se desapareciera entrando por la casa de Sagitario.

Camus fue el primero en moverse, tomo las bolsas del piso y hecho a andar sin decir nada. Entonces Milo lo notó...

¿Camus? – pregunto extrañado por la reacción del francés

¿Si? – contesto este de mala gana

¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Milo alcanzándolo

Absolutamente nada – espetó este sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo

¿Tiene que ver con lo que paso? – preguntó Milo temeroso

¡Para nada! – exclamo Camus sumamente irritado – por mi esta bien si quieres ir a ver a tu nuevo amigo.

¿En serio? – pregunto Milo sonriente a lo que Camus respondió con una mirada asesina - ¡Solo bromeaba! – añadió Milo al ver la expresión del francés - ¿Por qué te has molestado tanto?

Parece ser que te han gustado mucho sus ojos – le espetó una vez Camus sin voltear a verlo – Bien por ti.

¿Pero que dices! – dijo Milo y acelerando el paso le cerro el camino a Camus – Sabes que los únicos ojos que hay en mi mundo son los tuyos...

Pues no lo pareció

¡Oh, vamos Camus, ni siquiera lo conozco

¿Y eso cuando te ha detenido?

¿Cuando?... pensé que te había hecho quedar muy claro, que aparte de ti no hay nadie más...

¿Y quieras que te crea eso por obra de fe?

No – dijo Milo firmemente y tomando a Camus por los hombros lo vio seriamente al los ojos– Quiero que creas en lo que te digo por que sabes que es la verdad, y porque sabes muy bien que a quien amo es a ti... Solo a ti Camus

Camus sintió que se ponía rojo ante aquella mención, y que se perdía en la infinidad de los ojos color turquesa de Milo

¿Confías en mi? – pregunto este sin evadir en lo más mínimo la mirada fría que Camus había puesto evitando que Milo notará su repentino sonrojo

... Si

Eso es más que suficiente para mi – dijo el escorpión y plantó un eso tierno en los labios de su amado.

Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para Camus. Había algo en todo aquello que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué Milo había notado la presencia del caballero de Heimdall, cuando Camus no lo noto hasta que estuvo a su lado¿Por qué Kaen se detenía tanto en los ojos de Milo?... ¿Y por que Milo había correspondido a esa mirada?... Bueno, esa noche sabría parte de lo sucedido...


	2. La decisión del escorpión

**CAPITULO II**

**La decisión del Escorpión**

_No se por donde comenzar_

_Es muy difícil para mí, _

_¿cómo explicar que ya acabó?_

_El sentimiento cambia..._

_Ay amor... perdóname,_

_Solo intento no hacer daño_

_Sin mentiras, sin engaños_

_Ay amor... entiéndeme,_

_Se que es duro, y no se lo que hacer..._

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde el incidente con Vasar en la casa de escorpión. Milo se había encargado de terminar todo a tiempo, y ahora todos los caballeros estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata muy alegremente. El escorpión como siempre, era el centro de atracción, mientras Camus solo le observaba de lejos con su típica mirada fría. La nieve aún seguía cayendo, pero no apago el ánimo de nadie, ni siquiera la del bicho que tanto odiaba el frío... Y aunque era algo extraño, algunos pensaban que era una forma de festejar de Camus, o de algún caballero de cristal. Pero tanto el griego como el francés, estaban convencidos de que este asunto tenía que ver con Vasar y el asunto de Asgard.

Desde aquella tarde, ambos morían de curiosidad por preguntar al patriarca que era lo que había pasado, pero hasta el momento, aún no había aparecido en la reunión.

Decía venir del Asgard, Kaen Vasar era su nombre – Decía Milo comentando lo sucedido con Aioria, Saga, Kanon, Shura, Doko y Shaka –

Que raro – dijo Aioria con tono preocupado – Yo estaba en mi templo a esa hora, y no sentí ninguna presencia... claro, a excepción de ustedes dos...– antes esta mención Camus agudizó su oído, al parecer no era el único que no pudo sentir la presencia de aquel caballero...

Yo estaba en el coliseo – añadió Saga igualmente preocupado – Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por mi casa, lo habría sentido...

Mmm... No confío en ese caballero –

¿Dices que tu lo sentiste Milo? –

Si. Tarde un poco en darme cuenta, pero lo sentí –

Y Camus... ¿El no te dijo nada?

No – se lamento Milo y volteo a ver de reojo a Camus, quien mantenía la mirada perdida (pero atento a la conversación) –

¿Pero por que tu si lo has sentido? – pregunto Shura incrédulo –

Eso es fácil – Intervino Shaka – Según lo que dice Milo, ese caballero proviene de Asgard, por tanto, es un caballero que maneja poderes relacionados con los hielos... ¿Y quien mejor para poder detectar ese tipo de Cosmoenergía, sino Milo, Camus es su mejor amigo, ya debe conocer ese tipo de energía de cabo a rabo.

Ah, es cierto – dijo Shura y se sentó pesadamente en un tronco cercano, mientras que Milo hacía como que agarraba algo de unas bolsas cercanas para evitar que los presentes notaran lo rojo que se había puesto. Mientras que al otro lado del círculo de amigos, Camus hacía lo mismo –

Cuando Shaka se dio cuenta de la reacción de ambos, hecho a reír disimuladamente (solo pocos sabían de la relación del escorpión y el acuariano). Luego notó que las charlas habían cesado y que todos veían hacia un mismo punto. Shion acababa de llegar con el caballero que se les había aparecido a Camus y a Milo aquella tarde. Muchos hubieran jurado que era un hermano gemelo de Camus, a excepción de que se veía más frío por los colores más claros de sus cabellos y ojos. Milo se puso de pie inmediatamente cuando Kaen poso su vista en el, mientras que Camus se dedico a tratar de matarlo con la mirada.

Atención – dijo Shion una vez que todos los caballeros lo observaban al recién llegado con recelo – Shaka, Milo, mañana saldrán a una misión a Asgard, no tengo asegurado nada, pero parece que algo grande esta ocurriendo en ese lugar, es por ello que les dejaré tomar la decisión, si desean ir o no, ya de ustedes depende... Si aceptan ir, os esperaré mañana a primera hora– Milo y Shaka hicieron una reverencia en aceptación a la orden del patriarca - Aioria te espero mañana a la misma hora, os tengo otra misión... – Aioria hizo lo mismo – Ahora, tomemos un descanso, mañana será un día difícil – añadió y se sentó cerca de la fogata –

El resto de la reunión los caballeros de oro, trataron de sacarle algo a Shion, quien por su parte se negó a dar cualquier tipo información. Aprovechando esto Milo, se separó del grupo y fue con Camus para comentar lo de la decisión de su misión.

¿Piensas ir? – preguntó Camus tratando de que no se notara el disgusto que tenía por la reacción de Milo cuando el caballero de Asgard llegó

No sé – respondió Milo sin retirar la vista de la fogata – La verdad es que esa actitud del patriarca si me ha perturbado... ¿De cuando acá da la oportunidad de elegir?... algo sabe, pero no lo quiso decir enfrente de todos...

Es cierto – asintió Camus notando la preocupación del griego – Puede que esto sea peligroso...

¿Crees que debo rechazar la orden? – preguntó Milo volteando a ver a Camus

...Creo que... –

¿Puedo hablar con usted...? – Interrumpió una voz a un lado de ellos. Camus alzó la vista y vio a Kaen parado a un lado de los dos viendo fijamente al escorpión - ¿A solas...?. Si me hace el favor de acompañarme...

Milo se sorprendió por la llegada del caballero, ante la mención volteo a buscar el permiso de Camus (o al menos algún gesto de apruebo), pero al contrario Camus decía claramente con la mirada que ni se atreviera a levantarse...

Bueno... – dijo el griego sobreentendiendo la mirada del francés y buscando con la vista a Kaen – Tal vez en otra oca... sión... – no pudo terminar, por que el Asgard ya se había adelantado... Milo no supo que hacer, volteo una vez más a buscar a Camus y trato de excusarse – Será solo un minuto, vamos, no te pongas así –

Como gustes – contestó el santo de acuario y levantándose de su lugar fue a donde estaban los demás caballeros con Shion, dándole la espalda a Milo.

Milo por su parte, aún dudo un tiempo más en decidirse, sabía de sobremanera que a Camus no le agradaba nada el Asgard, pero tenía uno de esos presentimiento extraños que no lo dejaba en paz, desde la primera vez en que había visto por primera vez los ojos de Kaen Vasar. Aunque estaba seguro de que esto le traería problemas con Camus más tarde, decidió seguir a Kaen lejos del grupo, entre los árboles que los rodeaban. Caminaron un corto tiempo hasta que las pláticas de los caballeros y el sonido de la fogata, se convirtió en un murmullo casi inaudible. Milo se detuvo de golpe...

¿Qué es lo que quieres Vasar? – pregunto secamente. Kaen se detuvo y volviéndose fijo su frío mirar en Milo.

Kaen... decidme Kaen si no le molesta – dijo el Asgard

Vasar esta bien – atajó Milo, convencido de que no le gustaba mucho la familiaridad con la que el extraño deseaba que le tratasen –

... Como gustéis – contestó este sin cambiar su tono de voz – Se que apenáis nos conocemos, caballero del Escorpión, y os pido que perdone mi imprudencia, pero os quisiera pediros un favor... –

¿Un favor? – repitió Milo acabando de caer en cuenta que no podía apartar la vista de los ojos fríos de Kaen... ¿por qué, no podía explicárselo –

Así es – afirmo el caballero del Heimdall – Os quería pedir que no rechazarais la orden que os pidió vuestro patriarca –

¿Por qué? – preguntó Milo nuevamente notando un cambió en el mirar de Kaen, muy leve, pero muy obvio... era... que lo que le pedía, lo pedía de la forma más sincera...?

En Asgard, es muy común que el poder de los caballeros esté relacionado con los Hielos y la nieve. Cuando vine al santuario creía a toda costa que nunca encontraría un caballero de verdad que pudiera ayudarnos en esta situación. Y así fue. Una tras una fui pasando entre las doce casas, y nadie salió a recibirme, nadie siquiera notó mi presencia... nadie, excepto usted, caballero del Escorpión.

Nada que el gran Milo no pudiera notar – dijo el escorpión dándose aires de importancia –

Usted es el único que puede ayudar a Asgard en esta situación – terminó el caballero del Heimdall volviendo a su mirar frío acostumbrado –

Bien, el problema es precisamente ahí – dijo Milo poniendo su mejor sonrisa sarcástica y recargándose en un árbol cercano – No veo un buen motivo por el que tenga que arriesgar mi pellejo por un caballero que apenas si conozco, y que además se atrevió a insultar a Camus en mi presencia –

Así que su nombre es Camus – murmuro el caballero - ¿Es por él por quien se queda?... ¿Es por él por quien te quedas Milo? – Milo sintió un vuelco en el corazón por aquella pregunta y de su rostro desapareció su sonrisa (¿Pero que demonios le pasaba!)–

... Así es – afirmo el griego casi deseando no decirlo... ¿por qué de repente se sentía tan nervioso?.

¿Pero por que?- pregunto Kaen notando el repentino cambió en el caballero y acercándose cada vez más a él – Tal ves vosotros pensáis que él es todo para vos..

¡Eso no te incumbe! –

Pero... – continuó sin prestar atención a las palabras de Milo – Si así lo fuera¿por qué es que no puedes dejar de fijar tus ojos en mi?... ¿Por qué si sabes que yo no le agrado prefieres seguirme a mi que a él?... – decía mientras lo arrinconaba contra el árbol y se acercaba a sus labios, Milo no pudo ni moverse, no podía dejar de mirar aquellos hermosos ojos... - ¿Por qué dejas que haga esto? – terminó la última frase en un leve murmullo y cerrando los ojos le dio un beso al escorpión quien le correspondió dulcemente...

Camus hubiera deseado a toda costa que nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido... Sentía un gran peso en el pecho que le dolía a muerte. ¿Por qué tuvo que seguir a Milo y a Vasar¿Por qué?... Algo le decía que lo que vería lo destrozaría, y sin embargo, aún así lo hizo...

Siguió a Milo sigilosamente entre los árboles y escuchó la conversación que sostenían ambos caballeros¿por qué lo había hecho, No tenía ni la menor idea, el nunca había hecho eso, por más celoso que se sintiera, por más desesperación que tuviera, nunca había espiado a Milo. Tal vez fue su sexto sentido que lo previno, o tal vez el destino, pero fuera como fuese, él había estado presente. Al principió se sintió avergonzado por seguirlos, Milo estaba firme en su posición, y hasta lo defendió de ese estúpido bastardo, pero después, cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse, escuchó la pregunta de Vasar... «_¿Es por él por quien te quedas Milo?_», y luego el escorpión dudó... y todo se perdió en ese momento...

Camus se había dejado caer en su cama pesadamente. No tenía deseos de dormir, pero estaba seguro que no tenía energías ni para mantenerse de pie. Vio al techo cuando menos un par de horas sin pensar en nada fijo, dejando de ves en cuando que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaran en silencio por su rostro, inmediatamente después se las limpiaba con coraje, no iba a dejar que Milo se diera el lujo de lastimarle... Luego de limpiarse bien, escuchó que alguien se movía afuera, era Milo, quien regresaba de la reunión. La puerta se abrió y el caballero solo atino a cerrar los ojos, haciéndose el dormido. El griego se le acercó y lo observo un par de minutos sin decir nada, luego se inclino sobre Camus y le dio un beso en la frente...

_Tómame... o déjame..._

_Pero no me pidas que te crea más..._

_No me beses en la frente, sabes que te oí llegar_

_Y tu beso sabe a culpabilidad..._

... Luego se dejó caer en el piso aun lado de la cama, agachó la mirada y se tapo los ojos con la mano derecha...

Perdóname... – dijo y Camus abrió los ojos sabiendo que ya de nada le servía fingir. Se sentó sobre la cama y vio de reojo a Milo, quien aún seguía en el piso, sin poder volver la vista a Camus... – Lo lamento –

No te atrevas a mentirme – atajó Camus quien no podía olvidar lo que había pasado esa noche –

Yo no sé que fue lo que me pasó... – intento disculparse el griego pero Camus se levanto de un salto de la cama se hincó frente a Milo y le retiro la mano de la cara con un repentino ataque de furia –

¡Pues yo si lo sé! – le grito Camus obligando a Milo que lo viese a los ojos - ¡Desde que llegó ese idiota nos has podido separar tu vista de él!.

Es que... –

¿A quien tratas de hacer tonto Milo! -

Pero... –

¡Tal vez Shaka tenía razón! – continuó el francés sumamente molesto mientras el griego trataba inútilmente de desviar la mirada - ¡Ese infeliz y yo somos muy similares, no solo en apariencia, sino en nuestra energía!... Fue por eso que lo sentiste ¿verdad¡¿A ti solo te basta que te miren fríamente para atraparte!.. ¡No importa quien ¿verdad, Solo con que el bastardo sea tan frío como el hielo!...

Camus, sabes que eso no es cier...

¡Lárgate, no quiero saber nada de ti -

Milo cerró ojos dolido por las palabras de Camus, mientras que el acuariano intentaba a toda costa calmar su respiración. Realmente estaba muy molesto y ahora odiaba como nunca al santo del escorpión... Se levanto esforzándose lo más posible para no darle un puñetazo a Milo. El escorpión aún mantenía la mirada gacha cuando se dirigió a la puerta, Camus no volteó a verlo, ni siquiera le importaba si lloraba o no, solo quería que saliera de la habitación y no volverlo a ver nunca...

Discúlpame Camus... –

Fueron las últimas palabras de Milo antes de salir del lugar. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras de él, Camus hecho a andar de un lado al otro en la habitación para tratar de controlarse sin mucho éxito, luego sin más, la desesperación le gano y de un solo golpe echó abajo uno de los pilares cercanos...


	3. ¿Motivos?

**CÁPITULO III**

**¿Motivos?... **

_¿A quien, tratas de engañar amor?... por favor..._

_Ya sé, que este es el final, muy bien. _

_¿A quién le importa donde ir, esta vez?_

_Total, aquí o allá es igual el adiós... el adiós_

_Perdóname, es tan difícil, _

_No me pidas que te entienda, no, no puedo..._

_Discúlpame, pero no es tan fácil_

_Perderlo todo cuando la vida apenas empieza..._

_¿A quién, crees tu que dolerá, este fin?_

_¿A ti, que alguien más te espera ya_

_Después de mí.?_

_¿A quién le contarás que yo lloré,_

_Por ti que solo quieres mi amistad?._

Conciliar el sueño aquella noche fue caso perdido desde un principio. Camus no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior, en la llegada de Vasar... en como Milo le observaba todo el tiempo, en lo sucedido en la fogata y sobre todo en como había perdido el control cuando Milo había intentado hablar con él aquella noche, eso, para sorpresa del mismo Camus, era lo que en realidad más le molestaba. El simple hecho de que ese bicho ponzoñoso tuviera la capacidad de alterarlo a ese grado, era algo que el francés no podía concertar... es decir¿Desde cuando Milo tenía la capacidad de alterar el inalterable Caballero de Acuario?...

La nieve había cubierto casi todo alrededor, pintando los alrededores del santuario de un blanco azulado, la leve luz que reflejaba la nieve, se colaba por una de las ventanas a la habitación de Camus, iluminando las paredes fríamente. En cualquier otra ocasión, esto hubiera sido más que suficiente para que el acuariano pasara por alto cualquier cosa, pero en este momento, la blanca nieve le hacía recordar a ese bastardo de Vasar. Corrió las cortinas de la habitación deseando por primera vez en su vida no tener nada que ver con los hielos, y fue a tomar una ducha para tratar de despejar su mente. Para cuando salió, el reloj de la mesita marcaba las 6:20 de la mañana. El alba estaba próxima, así que Camus se puso la armadura y salió del lugar.

Shion había dado la orden de partida a Asgard esa mañana. Si alguno de los dos caballeros había aceptado la misión, era necesario que el resto de los caballeros dorados se presentaran para despedirlo...

**_« ¿Piensas ir? »_**...

Siempre que un santo abandonaría el santuario por motivo de alguna misión, era acostumbrado que los demás caballeros salieran a despedirlo en una especie de despedida honorífica. Los que se quedarían, debían portar sus armaduras, mientras Atenea les daba la despedida.

_« No sé... **»**_

Camus hubiera deseado sobre todas las cosas, pasar por alto el protocolo, pero sabía que no podía faltar bajo ningún motivo. No sabía si Milo había deseado ir o no, pero el simple hecho de verlo era algo enfermizo.

Saldrían antes del alba, como era acostumbrado, así que se puso la capa y salió del lugar. Un viento helado le acaricio el rostro y sus largos cabellos, al momento en que una escasa nieve que caía del cielo le recibía para darle los buenos días. Bufó molesto y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, cuando notó que había alguien sentado en ellas...

_« – La verdad es que esa actitud del patriarca si me ha perturbado... ¿De cuando acá da la oportunidad de elegir?... » _

Hubo un silencio...

_Se que piensas marcharte, ahora lo sé_

_Y no te detendré, hazlo que tu quieras..._

_Sin embargo, recuerda que yo estaré aquí_

_En el mismo lugar_

_Y si solo tienes ganas de hablar_

_Con gusto escucharé..._

...Luego Milo habló...

¿Puedo hablar contigo? – dijo el griego sin moverse de su lugar, Camus no contestó, así que Milo continuó - Partiré a Asgard –

¿Y...?- «¿Qué!»

... Nada... solo... quería despedirme –

Despídete con alguien a quien le interese –

Sé que no me crees – prosiguió el escorpión levantándose de su lugar y dando la vuelta para quedar de frente a Camus. Sus ropas y cabellos estaban completamente humedecidos por la nieve, no tendría menos de una hora sentado en ese escalón bajo la nevada – Pero... hay algo raro en todo esto – tomó aire y valor para poder ver a los ojos a Camus – Por eso te pido que seas paciente... por favor...

Tal vez no he sido muy claro con todo este asunto Milo, a mí me da igual sí te quedas en Asgard al lado de ese idiota el resto de tu vida. No tiene por que venir a darme explicaciones tontas para tratar de justificar tus instintos... que por lo que veo, eso es lo único que te mueve, instintos – Le atajó Camus poniendo su mejor mirada fría, aunque por dentro sentía mucha lástima de ver al Milo en esas condiciones. Aún así, con todo y mirada asesina, para sorpresa de Camus, Milo no le desvió su mirar, al contrarió le observaba con una expresión asustada, no de miedo, sino de dolor... –

¿Tanto daño te cause? – preguntó el griego desviando la mirada al fin mientras un par de lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Durante esa milésima de segundo, Camus se sintió desprotegido, Milo había podido ver más allá del frió semblante del francés, quiso acercarse a Milo y sacar todo ese peso que sentía a lágrima viva, pero su orgullo pudo más, y no dio su brazo a torcer, esta vez no caería... nunca más.-

No me vengas con teatros Milo... – trató de decir el acuariano haciéndose de los más insensible posible, pero el cálido abrazo de Milo lo hizo callar. Camus no supo como reaccionar, todos sus intentos habían sido en vano y echados por la borda, realmente no esperaba esa reacción de Milo, quien se había encargado de dejar fuera de lugar las emociones que Camus había vivido tan intensamente durante la noche... -

Camus – dijo él sin dejarlo de abrazar con todas sus fuerzas – Perdona a este insolente por todo lo que te ha hecho pasar, perdona a su inmerecido corazón por hacerte dudar –

Mi... Milo –

...Y perdónalo por pedirte una vez más que cumplas uno de sus caprichos egoístas... Espéralo, por que hoy partirá a Asgard, partirá con Kaen, pero su ser se quedará contigo – Camus cerró sus ojos y por fin se permitió regresarle el abrazo a Milo...

¿Kaen? – preguntó Camus - ¿Desde cuando hablas con tanta familiaridad de Vasar? – dijo al oído del griego quién comprendió su grave error y trató de separarse de Camus para intentar enmendar su nueva falta, pero el francés de anticipó a sus movimientos y le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen haciéndole caer de rodillas en la nieve sin aliento...

Ca... Camus – lo llamó Milo tratando de agarrar aire

AnocheaAsesinaste a la única persona que hubiera deseado esperar a un idiota como tú – sentenció fríamente el francés mientras bajaba las escaleras. Ya casi era hora de la partida.

_No tienes por que disimular, esas lágrimas están de más_

_Si tienes que irte vete ya._

_Sin embargo, esperaba que te quedaras_

_Pero al agua hay que dejarla correr_

_Mientras yo me tragaba palabras que no _

_Pude decir_...

_Y si él supo darte más amor... _

_supo llenarte más que yo..._

Cuando Camus bajó el último escalón, alcanzó a ver con la escasa luz, que solo había un caballero presente, aún debía ser algo temprano para que llegarán los demás. Ni siquiera se molesto en tratar de averiguar quien era, por el momento no deseaba hablar con nadie, así que se alejó un poco del lugar y fue ha dar con un árbol que estaba un poco retirado. Aún tenía algunas hojas que habían resistido a la nevada, pero la mayoría de sus ramas se erguían en los cielos como brazos muertos. Se recargó en el y empezó a reprenderse en pensamientos por haber estado punto de caer otra vez en los trucos de Milo.

No pasó ni un minuto, cuando notó que el caballero que había visto cuando llegó, estaba a un lado de él. Dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa y luego cayó en cuenta quien era susodicho caballero.

Vasar... – espetó Camus tratando de matar al caballero con la mirada

¿Molesto? –

¿Yo? –

Sí... por haberos quitado a vuestro amorcito, a Milo –

¡No te atrevas a llamarlo por su nombre...! – dijo Camus sumamente molesto, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que eso era justamente lo que Vasar pretendía –

¿O sino que? – retó el caballero del Heimdall sonriéndole victoriosamente – ¿Es que caso no puedes entender que te ha hecho a un lado? –

Bah, lo que haga Milo me tiene sin cuidado –

¿Ho, sí?... Vaya, cualquiera diría que después de que te dejó por otro que apenas conoció unas cuantas horas atrás tomarías otro tipo de actitud... dime la verdad... ¿A poco creíste que Milo podría quedarse con un idiota como tu?–

Mira bastardo... – amenazó Camus tomando al caballero por el cuello de sus ropas - ¡Ni siquiera me voy a molestar en tolerar tus blasfemias, si lo que deseáis es pelear entonces habéis encontrado a la persona correcta! -

Aunque no podía negar que escuchar el nombre del santo del escorpión en labios ajenos lo hacía sentir una furia incontrolable, Camus no iba dejar que Vasar le siguiera tomando el pelo, así que encendió su cosmos... a lo que el caballero de Heimdall respondió de la misma manera separándose de golpe del francés, al parecer, este encuentro era imposible de evitar desde el momento en que se encontraron frente a frente en la 8va Casa. Camus alzó ambas manos y las junto en un puño por encima de su cabeza, mientras que Vasar materializaba una lanza en su mano con su cosmos... En ese momento, un cosmos agresivo inundó el lugar, ambos volvieron la vista al lugar de donde provenía la Cosmoenergía, y ahí, al pie de las escaleras estaba parado el caballero del escorpión, quien los observaba irradiando una furia incontrolable...

Kaen – fue lo que dijo, y caballero del Heimdall, lo miró por un segundo, apagó su cosmos y fue al lado de Milo, no sin antes regresarle una mirada victoriosa a Camus.

¿Por qué no? – dijo Camus con una mirada retadora – Después de todo se ha quedado contigo.

Camus también apagó su energía sumamente molesto, esta era la segunda vez que interrumpían su pelea con ese imbécil, y que decir del otro desgraciado que se había atrevido a llamar al imbécil por su nombre frente a él... «Maldito sinvergüenza» pensó Camus y fue al lado de Saga quien bajaba las escaleras en ese momento.

¿Todo bien? – preguntó Kanon quien había llegado detrás de Saga al sentir el cosmos de los dos caballeros de los Hielos –

No es nada – contesto Milo, a lo que Saga y Kanon solo se limitaron a intercambiarse miradas dudosas de lo sucedido.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegarán el resto de los caballeros, Shion e incluso la misma Atenea, que se encargaría de llevar a cabo la despedida, habían llegado a la hora señalada, así que sin más retardos empezaron con el evento. Ella ocupó su lugar y aquellos que hablaban con Shaka, (que al parecer había aceptado la misión al igual que Milo) ocuparon también sus lugares interrumpiendo su conversación.

Mis queridos caballero dorados – dijo ella en cuanto todo estuvo en orden, y los dos caballeros dorados que partirían se hincaban frente a la Diosa – Estamos hoy reunidos para despedir a dos grandes caballeros que saldrán a una misión: Shaka de Virgo y Milo de Escorpión. Es por ello que quiero pedirles a ambos caballeros que se cuiden lo más posible para que regresen con bien de vuestra misión... Partiros con cuidado mis fieles caballeros y que el poderoso los acompañe –

Dicho esto, ambos caballeros se pusieron de pie y con una leve inclinación se despidieron de Saori, dieron media vuelta y el resto de los caballeros se inclinaron en señal de respeto.

Iros con cuidado Milo y Shaka – dijo la voz del patriarca por detrás de Atenea rompiendo con las formalidades. Milo y Shaka voltearon desconcertados, pero incluso Atenea les sonreía dulcemente

No os preocupéis – respondió Shaka sonriendo – estaremos de vuelta antes de que nos extrañéis...

¿Pero que dices, al fin podremos pasar a gusto por tu casa sin que nos reclames el ruido de nuestras pisadas – dijo Kanon sonriendo mientras se acercaba al caballero y lo despedía de un fuerte apretón de manos.

Esa es una de las 100 cosas que no extrañare de ti Kanon – respondió Shaka estrechando fuertemente la mano del caballero...

Y para cuando menos se dieron cuenta, todos los caballeros se estaban despidiendo alegremente del par que saldría a Asgard esa misma mañana. Camus, como de costumbre, se mantuvo un poco al margen de los comentarios y sarcasmos de los caballeros. Se despidió de Shaka, y trató de alejarse lo más posible de Milo y de Vasar, que fingían no conocerse ante los demás caballeros. Kanon que había hecho dúo con Saga para molestar a Shaka, notó que Camus estaba en uno de los rincones viendo malhumorado a todo aquel que pasara, y que de vez en cuando lanzaba unas miradas de desprecio a Milo... Se disculpo haciendo una reverencia muy exagerada y fue a un lado de Milo.

¿Todo bien con Camus? – pregunto por debajo del barullo a lo que Milo solo se limitó a ver al caballero de acuario. Cosa que preocupo a Kanon (los gemelos sabían lo de Milo y Camus, una vez que molestaron tanto a Shaka hasta que se los dijo sin querer... bueno, así sacaban la mayoría de la información ¬¬) - ¡Camus! – grito el gemelo llamando con una mano al francés, quien le devolvió la mirada, luego sin más, se lanzó a abrazar a Milo volteándolo a ver con una cara de malicia pintada en su rostro.

Esto en circunstancias normales, sería suficiente para que Camus quisiera usar mínimo una ejecución aurora en contra del gemelo, por el simple hecho de haberse lanzado en sus brazos (juego favorito de los gemelos: encelar a Camus), cosa claro que luego perjudicaba a Milo por que los gemelos lo usaban de escudo... Pero en esta ocasión, Camus ni siquiera inmutó su mirar, los observó con indiferencia y luego se volvió a seguir viendo a los caballeros que pasaban malhumorado...

Sea lo que sea que le hayas hecho – añadió Kanon al ver la reacción de Camus y volviéndose a ver a Milo – Creo que se te paso la mano bicho... ¿Algo grave? – preguntó el griego a lo que el escorpión solo se limito a separarse de él y a agachar la mirada – Huy... entonces estuvo grave... –

No es para tanto – contesto Milo volviendo a ver a Camus – Creo que es mejor así -

¿Lo crees?... – preguntó Saga cansinamente a un lado de él, también había notado algo raro en ellos dos – Supongo que todo esto tiene que ver con la partida a Asgard... ¿Por qué aceptaste la misión?... ¿Cuáles son tus motivos? –

Tengo... – viendo de reojo a Vasar -... asuntos que atender.

¡Milo! – le llamó Shaka que ya le esperaba listo para partir. ¡Es hora de irnos! –

Casi por inercia Camus volteó a ver a Milo, este le regresó la mirada y en ese momento tan escaso, quedaron en silencio las preguntas y respuestas que debieron decirse aquel día, cosas que más adelante, hubieran marcado una gran diferencia... Milo echó a andar y con cada paso que daba una gran desesperación y temor iban invadiendo a Camus; Este sabía desde hace más de una hora que Milo partiría, pero no era hasta en estos momentos que esas palabras de despedidas tomaban al fin un significado: "Dolor".

Hoy pensé... – murmuró Milo para Camus cuando paso por un lado de el.. Al principio algo temeroso, después de una manera más fría – Hoy pensé en decirte adiós, y me faltó el valor... y es que había en tus ojos tanto amor...

Camus sintió morir por las palabras que Milo le estaba diciendo, volvió la vista sobre su hombro y solo se topó con la espalda del griego... ¿Realmente se estaba despidiendo de él?...

Adiós... Caballero de Acuario –

_Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida,_

_me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas,_

_más me cayo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza,_

_de ser capaz algún día..._

_de ser capaz algún día de no ocultar las heridas_

_que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más..._

_¿Cuánto tiempo más habrá que esperar?..._

* * *

_Ok, gracias por leer mi historia U. Esta ya la había publicado antes por otro lado, pero solo hasta hoy que la modifiqué para que no queedará tan gacha, es que me animé a publicarla aquí. Espero que a las personas que no la conocían, tengan un buen encuntro con esta historia que me llevó un buen tiempo hacerla. El inicio es un poco lento, pero les recomiendo que no la suelten tan pronto, pues conforme la trama avanza, se va tornando más entretenida. Advierto también que aunque es una historia Yaoi, tiende solamente al Shonen Ai, pues como este fué uno de mis primeros fics de este género, no me animé a meterle mucho sin saber en que me metía. Espero les agrade y espero sus reviews U_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

Shadirle voy a deber a su Eris para esta historia, porque de plano solo me dediqué a la mitología nórdica XD. Pero como usted menciona, claro que siempre debe haber una manzana, y pues ya ve aquí al gemelo del acuario... Esperemos que no salgan tan mal estos dos.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

ayane32, mil gracias por sus comentarios, y más por el hecho de que no le guste mucho leer este tipo de historias. Pero como ya indiqué arriba, esta no es una historia yaoi común, pues la enfoqué más a una aventura en tierras nórdicas con una mezcla de viaje épico y misterioso. Si ese tipo de historias si le gustan, pues por favor, siga a este fic un poco más y ojalá que en verdad le guste.

**_Isis de Siv_**


	4. La Sonrisa Perfecta

**CÁPITULO IV**

**La sonrisa perfecta**

_Me sorprendo otra vez_

_buscando tus besos_

_y algo que nos robó_

_el paso del tiempo_

_Duele ver en mis ojos_

_La tristeza que esconde el corazón_

_El amor que inventamos_

_Se lo ha llevado ese ladrón..._

_¿Qué puedo pensar, Si todo ya es nada_

_el olvido no sabe nunca volver hacia atrás_

_el invierno derrama, hojas secas en nuestro corazón_

_la rutina es quien mueve las agujas del reloj _

_¿Dime que fue de la pasión?_

_¿Dime porque se nos rompió?_

_Hoy solo la soledad esta a mi lado_

_Al oír ese adiós de tu voz..._

Nordi ha marcado mi camino, y cual volve jugaré con mi destino... Syn ha decidido cerrarme las puertas por mis errores pasados, pero la verdad es que ya nada importa desde que Nott se adueño de mi alma, desde que Rimfakse se ha vuelto mi único compañero, porque Skinfakse ha huido con Dag a un sitio que ya no merezco...

Ahora solo Vasar reina en mi corazón y aún así Hraesvelg murmura a mi oído tu voz... pero Forseti siempre es justo, y si las nornas así lo han decidido, entonces rogaré a Urdur por que nunca olvide a quienes protege, pediré a Verthandi por mis pasos, y suplicaré a Skuld por que algún día las sendas de mi aliado Rimfakse huyan ofendidas por el hermoso Skinfakse montado por mi amado Sol...

Pagaré el precio necesario para que ni Skoll ni Hati cumplan su misión, aunque de ello dependa lo que soy... aunque con ello pierda todo lo que soy...

Scorpio no Milo

Los días habían pasado cual minutos, y las sombras se habían apoderado de cada rincón que a su paso encontraban. Por 4 días seguidos la nieve había caído monótonamente sin parar, cubriendo con su majestuosidad al glorioso santuario. El sol se había ocultado tras las nubes privando de su luz a su tan amada tierra, y el clima se había estacionado en un imperecedero anochecer... tan similar a la añorada Siberia... pero tan distante...

El invierno acallo con su pureza el animo de toda Grecia, y solo el viento se atrevía a romper ese inmortal silencio con su melancólico cantar en un monologo extraño, muerto, porque por primera vez cantaba solo, porque por primera vez no era coreado por las hojas de los árboles cercanos, y sus tonos antes cálidos, ahora eran coloreados del blanco más frió por los copos de nieves que se arrullaban en su estar.

La noche se aproximaba, o al menos eso creía. Los días habían dejado de tener sentido sumidos en la oscuridad, y las horas habían dejado de tener significado sin motivos por los que desear avanzar. Una figura negra veía al norte el blanco paisaje, tan apacible, tan quieto que pocos captarían que era un ser vivo. Como se había hecho costumbre desde aquel día, Camus salía de su templo a esas horas, para ver caer la hermosa y fría nieve, que ofendida por la belleza del acuariano se apartaba molesta en su caminar. Vestido de negro completamente se enmarcaba aún más su extrema belleza, y su frío mirar cobraba aún un acento más cruel y despiadado, más sin embargo, sus ojos dejaban ver la verdad...

Una vez más, en su mirar se demoraba en el octavo templo, notando con tristeza la frialdad que le recorría en esos momentos, y aunque dos casas más estaban en situaciones semejantes, solo la 8va parecía entristecida por la ausencia de su dueño.

Giró sobre si dispuesto a entrar de nuevo a su templo, cuando de reojo vio que una silueta subía los escalones hasta su casa. Al principió era solo la figura de un hombre, luego tomó forma en un joven de cabellos azules que subía difícilmente entre la nieve...

.- «No... no lo creo» - pensó para sí confuso al ver a quien se acercaba, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

Se mantuvo escéptico deseando no hacerlo, mientras el joven subía hacia él, la gruesa gabardina que traía estaba humedecida hasta la altura de las rodillas, y una larga bufanda le cubría casi todo el rostro, pero aún así, sus cabellos largos y azules eran fáciles de distinguir aún a la sombra de la noche... «Milo» Era lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento, y aunque aún estaba dolido, no pudo evitar avanzar hasta el borde de las escalinatas de su templo, el joven captó el movimiento sutil del francés y se detuvo para mirarlo un segundo, luego siguió subiendo...

.- ¿Todo bien Camus? –

.- «No... Saga» - pensó Camus desilusionado, aunque estaba molesto, deseaba verlo... ¿por qué, ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta – Solo rutina – le contesto a Saga disimulando su decepción

.- Ah... ya veo – contestó el santo llegando a su lado, lo observó con cuidado, y meditando sus palabras se aseguro de hablar lo más correctamente posible... - ¿Quieres...?... ¿Quieres hablar? –

.- ¿Hablar? – repitió el caballero sin cambiar su fría expresión - ¿Hablar de que?

.- De... de la persona que esperabas ver subiendo las escaleras – soltó Saga respetuosamente, sabía que tenía que tener sumo cuidado para no quemarse con el hielo –

.- No sé de que me hablas – espetó el francés y dio la media vuelta para abandonar el lugar.

.- Sé que tuviste problemas con él antes de que se fuera – continuó el gemelo y Camus se detuvo al oír esto último – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Camus?

.- Eso no te incumbe –

.- No – admitió el caballero sabiamente – Claro que no, pero tal vez pueda llegar a ayudarte en algo.

.- Gracias – contesto el caballero fríamente – Lo consideraré cuando así sea necesario. –

.- Vamos Camus... No sé a quien estas tratando de engañar, si a ti mismo o a alguien más, pero...

.- Te repito – atajó Camus volviendo su inexpresiva mirada a Saga, quien calló al verlo – No sé de que hablas. Y si solo has venido a eso, temo que has perdido tu tiempo. -

Y dicho eso se metió en su templo y cerró las puertas sin darle la oportunidad a Saga de decir nada más. Camus no tenía ni idea de porque Saga parecía repentinamente tan interesado en lo pasado aquel día, pero eso no importaba, ya que Camus no soltaría nada al respecto. Negarlo hasta la muerte era lo mejor a su ver. Nunca aceptaría abiertamente que extrañaba a Milo, porque eso sería como darle la victoria abiertamente, aceptar que alguien lo había manipulado con tanta facilidad y luego lo había dejado a su suerte cuando así le había parecido. No. Un error había sido suficiente, jamás abriría de nuevo su mente y su alma a alguien más con las facilidades que le dio al santo de escorpión, porque el precio había sido caro. Una decepción era suficiente.

Aguardo un tiempo hasta asegurarse de que Saga se devolviera escalones abajo a su templo, entonces salió de su casa. Caminaría el resto de la noche, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en intentar dormir, esa lucha ya estaba perdida desde hace cuatro noches atrás. Subió a la doceava casa y pasó por ella sigilosamente, lo último que deseaba en esos momentos era hablar con alguien, después del intento fallido de Saga por sacarle algo al respecto. Caminó un rato entre la nieve y no se dio cuenta de a donde lo llevaban sus pasos hasta que se topó con una gran puerta, la que llevaba al salón principal del templo en donde descansaba Atenea. No debían ser menos de las 11 de la noche, y aun así las luces tintineantes de las artonchas, bailan dentro del umbral. Adentro dos voces hablaban en apenas un susurro, como si temieran ser escuchadas, eran Shion y Atenea.

De haber sido Milo, se hubiera quedado escuchando la conversación descaradamente, pero como no era el caso, decidió alejarse del lugar pero notó que la puerta estaba entre abierta y las voces de ambos le llegaron con claridad.

.- ¿No han regresado? – preguntaba ella preocupada

.- No, y eso es lo que más me preocupa – contestaba Shion con el mismo tono en su voz – Después de lo que me dijo Vasar aquella tarde, sospeché de sus verdaderos motivos, y decidí mandar a Aioria aquella misma noche a que investigara la situación en Asgard en secreto.

.- ¿Y sabes algo de él?

.- Nada... de ninguno de los tres, ni siquiera los espías del santuario han traído mensaje de ellos, es como si hubieran desaparecido –

.- Esta situación se nos está saliendo de las manos... – comento Saori levantándose de su lugar y poniendo alerta a Camus - ¿Crees que el santuario esté en peligro?

Shion medito su respuesta

.- No lo creo, pero aún así tenemos que estar alerta. Contamos con 3 caballeros dorados menos de lo usual –

.- Si lo que dijo Vasar es cierto, tal vez nos estamos precipitando. Aguardaremos un tiempo más, si las cosas continúan así me encargaré de hablar con Hilda personalmente.

.- Como diga –

Se escucharon pasos dentro del templo. Camus se alejó lo más rápido posible del lugar hasta quedar lo suficientemente lejos del umbral para poder ser visto. Shion salió del lugar rumbo a su templo, y a los pocos minutos las luces del templo de Atenea se apagaron.

La conversación que habían tenido Saori y Shion, habían dejado consternado a Camus. Algo debía andar muy mal para que no hubiera noticias de los caballeros de oro. Temió por Milo, luego se reprendió por hacerlo, Milo aceptó ir, y por lo tanto debía saber a lo que se atenía. Y aunque ya no quiso pensar en todo ese asunto, no pudo alejar ese pendiente de su pecho.

Entendía bien que cuando se mandaba a un caballero a una misión, el resto de los santos poco sabía de lo que en ellas se trataba, ya que se manejaba un alto código de seguridad, aún después de que las misiones fueran realizadas. Pero aún así estaba seguro de que todos los movimientos de los misioneros, eran bien monitoreados en cada momento, ya fuera por ellos mismos que mandaban reportes de sus avances y observaciones, o por los espías que el santuario tenía colocado a lo largo de todo el mundo.

Esta situación en la que no se tenía nada de los enviados, era algo de alarmarse, y ahora que había oído escuchar a Saori y a Shion en las mismas condiciones que el, realmente estaba alarmado. Ya fuera por la responsabilidad de Shaka y de Aioria, o por la manera a la que Milo le gustaba presumir de todo lo que hacía, a estas alturas deberían de tener noticias de los tres caballeros de la orden dorada que fueron a Asgard. Su corazón le decía que algo andaba mal, pero su mente le reprochaba por pensar en Milo. _«Pagaré el precio que sea necesario para que ni Scoll ni Hati cumplan su misión, aunque con ello dependa lo que soy... aunque con ello pierda todo lo que soy...»_ ¿Qué le había querido decir Milo en ese fragmento de la carta, La verdad es que Camus poco o nada había entendido del confuso manuscrito del santo de Escorpión, pero de algo estaba seguro, con esa última línea, Milo daba a entender claramente que algo se tenía entre manos, y que estaba dispuesto a todo para lograrlo... _«¿Quieres hablar?»_... las palabras de Saga sonaban tan tentadoras en ese momento...

-----------------------------------

------- » Quinto día...

Era cuando menos la tercera vez que Camus subía ese escalón y eso ya empezaba a irritarlo, ¿Por qué demonios era tan indeciso?.

.- «¡Basta Camus!» - se reprendió «Eres lo suficientemente maduro para afrontar esto de frente» se dijo tratando de convencerse y decidido bajo el escalón por cuarta vez dándose importancia, luego la seguridad flaqueó - «¿A quien quieres engañar?» - pensó - «mejor deja esto por la paz» - y dando media vuelta volvió a subir el peldaño, luego para su pesar cayó en cuenta de que había vuelto a caer en lo mismo - «¡Maldición!» - fue lo único que atino a pensar exasperado por su actitud y un segundo después un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hizo terminar con lo que hasta ahora era una eterna lucha.

.- ¡Haber si ya te vas decidiendo Camus, no tengo todo tu tiempo! – le reprochó Kanon desde lo alto de la pared cercana de rocas, sosteniendo una piedra en sus manos, parecía aburrido - ¡Saga te está esperando, ve de una buena vez! –

Camus sintió que se ponía rojo por la vergüenza, no había notado que Kanon lo observaba, ¿desde cuando estaría ahí?. Luego molesto por la repentina interrupción y por el comentario del gemelo, Camus alzó su mano y en un rápido destello congeló las piernas del santo, satisfecho y ya más tranquilo, decidió terminar este asunto con Saga lo más pronto posible.

.- ¡Oye! – gritó Kanon congelándose - ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso, Todavía que te ayudo a que te decidas! –

Empezó a bajar las escaleras que descendían desde la casa de Cáncer hasta la casa de Géminis caminando sobre la nieve imitando a los elfos nórdicos que tenían la cualidad del paso ligero sobre cualquier elemento. Extrañamente sintió algo raro en el ambiente, como si alguien lo observara, se detuvo y examino los alrededores celosamente, aunque tal vez eso era algo para preocuparse, Camus no sentía que aquel que lo viera fuera una amenaza. No vio a nadie y continuó caminando, a los pocos segundos dejó de sentir aquella incomoda sensación. Al fin, llegó al templo de los gemelos zodiacales, y en la puerta estaba Saga esperándolo, Camus tomó aire y fue hacia él.

.- Espero que Kanon no te haya importunado – le saludo Saga sonriente – Pasa.

La chimenea en la sala de estar estaba crepitando con una descomunal alegría, como si quisieran lucirse ante la belleza que los visitaba. Saga invitó a Camus a sentarse en uno de los sillones, ofreció una bebida, pero Camus se negó. Luego después de un largo silencio en que ninguno de los dos se disponía hablar, Saga interrumpió el arrullo del fuego cercano...

.- Camus... – dudó - ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Vasar?

.- ¿Vasar? – preguntó Camus como si eso fuera punto y aparte de la conversación –

.- ¿No es? – dijo Saga preocupado, al parecer el asunto no iba por ahí, así que era mejor dejar de hablar de ese tema antes de meter la pata – Entonces olvídalo U -

.- Ya hablaste, ahora lo dices – reclamo el acuariano como si acaba de caer en cuenta en ese detalle - ¿Por qué piensas que esto tiene algo que ver con ese caballero? –

.- Mmm... – volvió a dudar el gemelo confundido «Que fácil tomo el control de la conversación ¬¬U ». Camus lo ponía nervioso, nunca había hablado con el antes, era muy frío para su gusto, no entendía como Milo podía interesarse en semejante pedazo de hielo – Bueno... – se resigno con pesadez – El día de la fogata me pareció verlo con Vasar... digamos... de una manera... extraña... - «Atenea se apiade de mí, si el problema entre Milo y Camus no era por este lado » -

Camus lo miro calculadoramente, como si evaluara las sospechas de Saga, durante ese escaso tiempo Saga maldijo a Milo por el favor que le había pedido la noche después de la fogata i «Cuídalo» /i fue todo lo que dijo y se fue sin más. Solo a ese bicho se le ocurrían semejantes cosas.

.- Ya qué... – soltó Camus cansinamente – Si, ese bastardo tiene la culpa – admitió recargándose en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos... se frotó las mano por el frío. Saga suspiró aliviado, ya no tenía que preocuparse –

.- Si el asunto te molestaba tanto, ¿por qué dejaste ir a Milo con él cuando estábamos en la reunión aquella noche? –

.- El es libre de tomar decisiones propias – respondió el francés molesto por recordar aquella escena – No tengo porque entrometerme en sus asuntos –

.- Ya veo – murmuró Saga analizando las cosas – Antes de eso, cuando el patriarca les dio las ordenes a Shaka y a él, Milo se separó de nosotros, supongo que con el motivo de consultar su decisión...

.- Así es –

.- ¿Qué le sugeriste? –

.- Nada. Vasar nos interrumpió –

.- ¿Qué le hubieras dicho? –

.- La misión de un caballero siempre es primero –

.- No pregunté eso – atajó Saga mordazmente tratando de disimular su sonrisa, se le hacía extraño ver a Camus sacarle la vuelta a algo tan evidentemente - ¿Qué ibas a decirle?

Camus guardó silencio. Estaba dispuesto a hablar con Saga, pero eso no era la excepción para que pudiera contarle todo. Por otro lado, el gemelo entendió perfectamente la posible respuesta con la simple actitud de Camus –

.- Sé que no existe el "hubieras"... Pero, estoy seguro, que si lo hubieras hecho, Milo habría tomado en cuanta mucho tu opinión. –

.- Eso no cambaría nada – dijo Camus pesimistamente volviendo a frotarse las manos.

.- Nunca lo sabrás – acertó el caballero de géminis sintiendo que al fin estaba logrando algo -... y ¿ahora que piensas hacer? –

.- Nada, las cosas ya han tomado su rumbo – contestó Camus volviendo a su fría voz – Ya no es necesario pelear –

.- ¿Qué ya no es necesario? – repitió Saga incrédulo - ¡¿Qué ha significado Milo para ti todo este tiempo, ¡¿Es que acaso no vale lo suficiente como para pelear por él!. ¿O solo has estado jugando todo este tiempo?... –

.- ¡Nunca! – exclamó Camus ofendido por la mención – Milo fue todo para mí...

.- ¿Fue? -

.- ¡Así es! – dijo Camus acaloradamente tratando de contenerse, sin saberlo Saga había desatado la furia contenida que el acuariano se guardaba tan celosamente desde la llegada de Vasar a la casa de acuario –

.- Camus... ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Milo en este momento? – pregunto Saga, Camus lo volteó a ver sin alterar su expresión, pero el gemelo sabía que esa pregunta le había caído de sorpresa al francés.

Camus se levanto de su lugar, y fue a una de las ventanas cercanas, ahí, se vio reflejado en el helado cristal, quien le hizo notar sádicamente que había adoptado en todo este tiempo algunas similitudes en los gestos y acciones de Milo.

.- No contestes si no lo deseas – añadió Saga desde sus espaldas – La respuesta no debo saberla yo, sino tu.

.- Lo que yo piense ya no importa más – respondió Camus con un nudo en la garganta, le dolía saber la respuesta y no estar seguro si Milo correspondía a ello – El ya se decidió.

.- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? – preguntó Saga con curiosidad. – si ni siquiera haz hablado con él para preguntarle. -

.- Suficiente fue ver las actitudes que tomo, y la forma en como lo besó –

Camus calló, igual hizo Saga. Un silencio incomodo inundó el lugar. Saga quedó impactado por la respuesta sin saber que hacer exactamente, eso si no lo esperaba, aunque viniendo de Milo, eso no debía sorprenderle.

.- ¡¿Qué hizo que! – interrumpió otra voz, era Kanon que salía de detrás de unos pilares - ¿En serio Milo hizo eso? –

.- ¡¿Desde cuando estás ahí Kanon! – le reprochó Saga.

.- ¡Eso no importa! – se indignó el caballero y luego se acercó decidido al acuador.

.- Mira Camus – le soltó ásperamente mientras lo tomaba por las ropas molesto – Tal vez lo único bueno que puede tener ese bicho desgraciado, es el hecho de que te es muy fiel. Además, si lo que hizo es cierto, bueno, bien venido al mundo humano Diosito de Hielo, podemos cometer errores, nadie es perfecto. – Kanon estaba tan metido en su plática que poco notó que la mirada del francés había cambiado a una de sorpresa – Tu mejor que nadie deberías de saber a la perfección las ideas locas y extraña que le pasan a ese bicho por la mente... Deja de comportarte como un idiota, haz a un lado esa lástima que sientes por ti y empieza a actuar como es debido, pelea por el -

Luego la mirada de desconcierto de Camus volvió a su acostumbrado estado, entonces fue que Kanon cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó a Camus de las ropas al recordar que había llamado "idiota" al más despiadado caballero de la orden dorada. Por reacción se cubrió el rostro esperando lo peor cuando notó que Camus lo observaba tan fríamente, pero al cabo de unos segundos de seguir intacto, abrió los ojos temerosos. Camus le sonreía...

Kanon cayó al piso asustado por la visión, y aunque sentía que temblaba de pies a cabeza, no pudo evitar sentir que se ponía rojo, Camus se veía tan lindo cuando sonreía...

.- Gracias – dijo el francés a Kanon y luego volvió la vista a Saga con el mismo gesto – Muchas Gracias. –

Saga que no acaba de entender la reacción tan rara que había tenido su hermano, se quedó helado al ver el gesto que el santo de la 11va casa le hacía, y al fin, después de tanto tiempo, había podido comprender él porque Milo amaba tanto a ese caballero, y lo estúpido que había sido al marcharse con Vasar... y aun así, no pudo evitar envidia del escorpión.

.- De nada... – respondió Saga apenado al escuchar que le flaqueaba la voz – Para cualquier cosa que gustes «Cualquiera... » -

.- Sí, bien. – Aceptó el acuariano y fue a la puerta, ya en ello se detuvo y se volvió - ¿Podrías...? – dudo, pero luego sonrió - ¿Podrías prestarme un par de guates, Hace frío afuera.

.- Si... ¿Cómo negarme? – respondió Saga y le entregó a Camus unos extras que traía en su bolsillo de la gabardina.

.- Gracias – fue lo último que dijo y salió del lugar

.- Maldito bicho hijo de toda su... que afortunado es – dijo Saga aún frío por la visión de Camus.

.- Si... – asintió Kanon – y Maldita sea...

.- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Saga volteando a ver a su hermano...

.- Olvide decirle a Camus que me quitará estas botas de hielo que me hizo el favor de ponerme hace rato – se lamento Kanon volteando a verse los pies desilusionado...

.- ¬¬ ¿Y quien te dice que no se acordó? – le reprochó Saga por su torpeza - Kanon, si te preguntan, no eres mi hermano.


	5. ¿Sueño o Ilusión?

**CAPÍTULO V**

**Sueño o Ilusión**

_Yo te llevo, muy dentro de mí..._

_La locura que viví por ti_

_Aún se alberga en mi corazón_

_Te dejé partir... ¡ no me explico la razón!_

_Por que paso la vida pensando_

_Paso la noche soñando con tu amor..._

_Con tu amor..._

_Fue mi orgullo, o mi estupidez_

_Que me entorpeció, no tuve sensatez_

_Quizá no supe valor tu amor..._

_Aunque te ofendí, te suplico tu perdón..._

_Vienen a mi mente tantas cosas_

_Que ni yo me puedo perdonar_

_Pero nunca, nunca, te he dejado de amar..._

_Yo te llevo, muy dentro de mí..._

_¿Y si tu... me llevas muy dentro de ti?_

_Los dos sufrimos igual decepción..._

_El separarnos fue una tonta decisión._

----------- » Sexto Día...

Después de la plática con los gemelos, Camus se sentía un poco mejor, aunque no terminó comentando nada de lo que quería decir acerca de la plática de anoche y de la extraña carta de Milo, el simple hecho de que dieran esperanzas de que Milo le era fiel aun después de lo sucedido, era algo que le calmaba el corazón. Fue a su templo con tranquilidad, y al llegar a su habitación quedo en cuenta cuan cansado se encontraba, así que se metió a duchar para poder tomar un descanso. Cuando salió aún era algo temprano pero se acostó en su cama agotado...

-------------------------------------------

Una sensación extraña le incomodaba, sentía algo muy frío recorrer su brazo derecho, luego subió hasta su cara a la altura de la mejilla. Abrió los ojos buscando lo que sentía, pero no logró ver a nada ni a nadie en las cercanías. Se desperezó y vio la hora del reloj, las 7:12 de la tarde. Se apartó de la cama, y se vistió con ropas de frío, pero ni aún así se pudo deshacer de aquella extraña sensación de frío que sentía en la mejilla. Salió del lugar para volver a su acostumbrada rutina de ver el atardecer. En cuanto estuvo afuera, alguien en las escaleras le llamaba la atención, se asomó para ver quien era, y el cabello azul confirmó a uno de los gemelos. Aguardó a que llegara hasta el nivel del templo, mientras echaba una mirada de reojo a la 8va casa, volvió la vista las escaleras y ya no vio a nadie, lo busco entre los pilares, porque si era Kanon, no era de dudarse, más no vio nada.

Repentinamente una fuerte luz llamó su atención de la 3ra casa, de géminis, al parecer una fuerte explosión de energía había sido liberada de ese lugar¿Los estaban atacando?. Trató de echar a correr hacia el lugar, pero la mano de alguien le detuvo, se volvió para ver quien era y se encontró de frente a Milo...

.- No vayas... – le decía fríamente – ya es tarde para los gemelos.

Camus que no entendía nada de lo sucedido, trató de zafarse del agarre de Milo, quien al ver que intentaba soltarse, le aferró con más fuerza y lo obligó a acercarse a él.

.- Milo... – le llamó Camus extrañado, algo andaba mal. - ¿Qué está pasando?...

.- Escucha Camus – apremió el santo de escorpión - El Fimbul se acerca, no hay tiempo para cometer más errores. Debes decirle a la Diosa de los griegos, que el yote más temido entre los Asas ha regresado, para iniciar el Ragnarok – decía con gravedad al momento que otra fuerte explosión de energía en el templo de Aries cargaba el ambiente pesadamente – La pelea entre hermanos está cercana, tomarán a 5 de ellos para enfrentar a los restantes – una explosión más cerca de ellos, en la 10ma casa hizo que Camus casi perdiera el equilibrio – y debilitaran desde adentró a los sobrevivientes aprovechando la discordia de Vasar. No partas a Asgard por nada, olvídate de lo que ya no vale más, de lo que ya no existe. Pero no olvides nunca aquello que se te fue designado el día en que acuario te bendijo con su poder... – Tres casas más abajo un fuerte sonido hizo volver la vista a Camus, la casa de Escorpión había sido destruida hasta los cimientos, asustado volvió la vista a Milo, pero en su lugar encontró a Vasar que le miraba fríamente –

.- Demasiado tarde - le dijo con furia – Ya no lo podrás salvar...

Se jalo con fuerza para pode liberar su brazo, y abrió los ojos. Volteó a su alrededor confundido, aún estaba en su habitación completamente desierta... solo había sido un mal sueño. Se volvió a recostar sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza, el sueño había sido muy real, y aunque estaba sudando, aún sentía esa sensación fresca es su mejilla. Vio el reloj. Las 6 de la tarde, se alistó y salió del templo sin dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de pasar. Al parecer en todo este asunto, había algo oculto, y Milo había tratado de informarle. Desde el día en que se marcho, había tratado de decirle algo, pero ya fuera por Vasar o por el pleito que traían, no había logrado decir nada más allá... excepto... por la carta que le había dejado antes de marcharse...

¿Pero que era lo que quería decir?. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su gabardina y extrajo de ahí un pequeño pergamino con el escrito inconfundible del santo de escorpión. Apostaba sobre todo, que entre las palabras había un mensaje oculto, después de todo, Milo era ese tipo de personas que le gustaba hacer sufrir a la gente con sus intrigas. Bajó las escaleras y fue con Saga, tal vez él podría ayudarle.

.- ¿Una carta? – le preguntó extrañado el caballero dentro de su templo.

.- Si – confirmó Camus enseñándosela – Es de Milo sin duda, después de todo es su letra¿Sabes que quiere decir? – Le preguntó el francés. Saga le dio lectura rápida y pareció captar algo en ella.

.- Es una clave o algo así – le dijo a Camus corroborado sus sospechas – Parece que se ha querido lucir hablando en dos lenguas... pero no sabría decirte cual.

.- Si, también supuse lo mismo – se lamento el acuariano – no puedo entender la mitad del mensaje por todas esas cosas que puso...

.- Bueno, vamos sobre lo que entendemos, haber si podemos captar algo... Ok, el primer párrafo menciona algo de que ha decidido partir – dijo Saga examinando el manuscrito – Supongo que eso tiene que ver con Asgard... "Sin ha decidido... pasado... Nott... Skinfakse...?" No entiendo esto...

.- ¿Pero que tal la primera línea de la segunda estrofa? – comentó Camus sonriendo amargamente –

.- "Ahora Vasar reina en mi corazón" – leyó Saga pensativo - ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre? – "Urdur... Verthandi... Skuld...", parecería el nombre de tres estados, o periodos... mmm... Vaya, si que se ha lucido el insecto ponzoñoso al escribir esto... – comento Saga entre dientes, pero Camus lo escuchó y lo volteó a ver con una mirada represiva por el comentario – Disculpa, la costumbre Û... -

.- ¿Alguna idea? – preguntó Camus volviendo al escrito –

.- Déjame buscar algo acerca de Vasar en mis registros, estoy seguro de haber escuchado algunas de estas palabras por ahí... Mientras tanto¿Por qué no vas a la casa de escorpión, tal vez puedas encontrar algo...

.- ¿Al templo de...? – repitió Camus apenado...

.- ¡Claro! – le apremió un Saga sonriente - ¿Quién mejor que tú para ir a buscar algo ahí? –

Y sin más, maldiciendo a Saga por ponerlo en esos asuntos, el acuariano salió del templo de géminis rumbo a la octava casa. Casi todos los días pasaba por ahí, claro, era necesario para poder ir a las demás casas por debajo de la del escorpión, pero desde que Milo se marchó, no se había siquiera parado ahí, mucho menos entrado, claro esta.

La nieve se había atiborrado en la entrada del templo, guardando celosamente su majestuosidad bajo su osamenta fría y blanca. Camus no pudo evitar sentir celos al ver la casa del bienamado Milo cubierta por la nieve que había llegado junto con ese bastardo Vasar. Pasó sobre la nieve sintiendo un particular placer por pasar por sobre de ella. Cuando entró, se sintió ajeno a aquel lugar, ese templo no se parecía en nada al templo que él conocía, algo estaba raro en todo aquello, luego cayó en cuenta de que se reflejaba en el piso brillante del templo, y los pilares y paredes cercanas se erguían orgullosamente limpias. Al principio incrédulo volvió a salir del templo y fijo su vista en la parte más alta de este donde se leía semioculto por la nieve:



**Escorpio**

Volvió a entrar y aún desconcertado fue hasta la habitación del santo, que al igual que el resto de la casa, permanecía impecable, aún después de 6 días desierta. Más sin embargo, ese desconcierto que había embarcado a Camus cuando entro al templo, desapareció por completo al entrar a aquella habitación... aunque ordenada y limpia, aún olía a Milo, y esa calidez tan notable en él, aún estaba latente en aquella habitación, e inundando el alma de Camus pareció darle la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Una fugaz sonrisa de Milo apareció en su mente y el francés no pudo evitar sonreír...

.- Ah, Milo... – suspiro deleitado por todo aquello - ¿Cuánto habrás pagado para que te limpiarán todo esto? - U...

Examinó el cuarto con la vista nostálgicamente y la pregunta que le hizo Saga el día anterior regresó a su mente _«¿Qué es lo que sientes por Milo en este momento?»_... recordó el beso de aquella tarde antes de la inoportuna llegada de Vasar... la despedida en el templo de Acuario el día que se marchó... y luego recordó el sueño tan extraño que había tenido hace un par de horas. _« ¿Es que acaso no vale lo suficiente como para pelear por él?»_...

.- Valdría toda la pena del mundo... – contestó por fin el francés a la pregunta que Saga le había hecho.

Y ahora seguro de sí, empezó a buscar ente las cosas del santo escorpión algún indicio para descifrar todo aquello, pero ahora, una energía renovada era lo que lo impulsaba a llegar al fondo de todo esto.

Pasó alrededor de media hora buscando sin éxito, al parecer cuando se limpió todo el lugar, alguien se había encargado de desaparecer cualquier indicio que pudiera ayudar. Dejó a un lado el escritorio y se volvió a un librero cercano, en donde asomaban algunos libros...

.- Veamos que tienes... "Budismo", este debe ser de Shaka, "Kama Sutra"¡Maldito bicho pervertido!... "Constelaciones del occidente", "Diccionario Francés" ¿Quién diría, "Mitologías"... –

Este último llamó la atención del santo, lo saco del resto de la pila de libros y al tenerlo en la mano, algo resbaló desde adentro y fue a dar al piso, Camus lo levantó, era una fotografía donde salía el sonriente a las afueras de su templo, volteó la fotografía y leyó: "Sonríe porque cree que la cámara no tiene rollo" ...

.- Maldito... – pensó Camus sonriendo irónicamente al recordar ese momento – No le vuelvo a creer una de esas... – se dijo convencido y trató de regresar la fotografía a las hojas del libro, pero este cayó de sus manos y derramó en el piso cuando menos un centenar de fotografías, todas ellas, de Camus.

El francés no pudo evitar ponerse rojo al descubrir la cantidad de fotos que Milo guardaba de él. Se agachó para recogerlas y devolverlas a su lugar, mientras trataba a duras penas de no imaginarse que clase de fotografías tendría dentro de aquel pequeño libro en la repisa.

Terminó de levantar todo y decidió dejar el resto de los libros por la paz, ya que al parecer Milo los usaba solamente como álbunes fotográficos. Continuó buscando entre las demás cosas, hasta que se topó con un estuche negro. Adentró había una guitarra que Camus le había regalado a Milo hace mucho tiempo ya. Cuando la saco de su lugar y la examinó, noto que a pesar del tiempo el instrumento seguía intacto, como la primera vez que la había visto en aquel escaparate. Se sentó sobre la cama y con un ligero toque, las notas afinadas de las cuerdas dibujaron sonetos en el aire.

i«¿Qué tal?»

«Vaya... has mejorado mucho...»

«Pues claro. Nada que el gran escorpión no pueda dominar»

«Si claro ¬¬, como digas»

«Bueno, el concierto no fue gratis , te toca»

«¿Cómo?»

«No te hagas el que la Virgen te habla. Toca una canción»

«Am... creo que estoy un poco oxidado, hace mucho que no toco una guitarra»

«Entonces ocuparemos tus manos en otra cosa»

«¿Estas tratando de...?»

«Si»

«Mejor te canto algo»

«Sabia que lo harías »

«¬¬ Bien... ¿Cuál quieres que te toque?»

«"Tu aire"»

«Como te gusta esa canción»

«A mí me gusta, todo lo que me recuerda a ti»

_Hoy te perdí, una vez más al despertar..._

_Si soñará la realidad, y viviera lo que se fue._

_Mi amor, míralo, pintando un cuadro sin color_

_Puedo ver un paisaje gris que refleja mi interior... y en el..._

_Palomas blancas vuelen raso, sobre el tejado brilla el sol_

_Y ríen todos menos yo, que ahora soy un reo más_

_Pidiendo a gritos la verdad_

_Mi vida eres tu, y si te vas, vendrá la oscuridad..._

_Dame tu aire un día más_

_Para que pueda respirar, que un rayo de luz_

_Me haga brillar, que muera "soledad"..._

Camus cayó de golpe al abrir los ojos para asegurar el siguiente acorde, algo frente a él le había llamado la atención, la silueta de una persona. Alzó la vista sorprendido por no haber sentido la presencia de quien se había acercado, y por segunda ocasión en ese día, se encontró de frente a Milo. Solo estaba ahí, frente a él observándole detenidamente. Hizo la guitarra a un lado y se paró lentamente, evitando cualquier movimiento brusco, temiendo en todo momento volver a voltear y perderlo de vista una vez más...

.- Milo... – lo llamó

El santo de escorpión le observó detenidamente a los ojos, como si quisiera ver algo en ellos...

.- ¿Camus?... – preguntó el griego con un tono raro, como si tratara de conocerlo

.- ¿Cuándo... cuándo regresaste de Asgard? –

Camus trató de acercarse, pero el escorpión desaprobó con la mirada su acto y dio un paso atrás en forma defensiva. El francés se detuvo al ver a reacción de este, al tiempo que una opresión en el pecho se apoderaba de él.

.- Milo – lo llamó por segunda vez, en esta ocasión un tono de súplica fue lo que acentuó su nombre.

El griego lo observó en silencio de una manera extraña, luego tan repentinamente como su última reacción, sonrió dulcemente al francés y dio media vuelta para salir del lugar. Camus, que no podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos ese rechazo tan grande del dueño de ese templo, al ver las intenciones del escorpión se apresuró al frente de él para cerrarle el paso.

.- Esta vez no – le dijo al griego cuando Camus se planto en la entrada de la habitación – te dejé ir la última vez – continuó hablando con su semblante frió – no volverá a pasar... -

Ante la acción del dueño de la aurora, Milo se quedó helado, lo miraba sorprendido, como si nunca hubiera esperado esa actitud de Camus. Agacho la mirada y pareció murmurar algo. Alzó la vista de nuevo y una vez más una cálida sonrisa adornó su rostro, y con un ligero roce de su mano, acarició la mejilla del francés dejando un rastro frío por donde pasaba.

.- Eso ya no depende de ti, mi amad... Camus – fue lo que dijo como resignándose, y aunque mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro, no era difícil ver en sus ojos una clara tristeza – Esta será la última vez que volvamos a vernos.

.- ¡No! – exclamo el francés al oír tales blasfemias que ofendían solo con su mención - ¡Esta vez no te vas a ir Milo!... no así...

En un acto claro de desesperación, el acuariano tomó la mano que Milo había puesto en su rostro y la aferró con fuerza retando con la vista al escorpión. Camus no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, no ahora que lo había visto después de tanto tiempo, no ahora que sabía que esta despedida le dolía tanto a Milo como a él, no ahora que por fin estaba decidido a pelear por él con quien fuera necesario. Pero sus intenciones empezaron a esfumarse cuando la vista empezó a nublársele y la fuerza comenzó a abandonarlo...

.- No... –

... y antes de que se diera cuenta...

.- ¡Milo! –

...oscuridad...

_Si me dejas ahora, mi espíritu se irá tras de ti,_

_Cabalgará día y noche, sintiéndose soñador y quijote_

_Porque ataste mi piel a tu piel, y mi boca a tu boca,_

_Clavaste tu mente en la mía como una espada en la roca_

_Y ahora me dejas como si fuera yo cualquier cosa..._

----------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aún se sentía mareado. No recordaba bien lo que había pasado ni donde estaba, hasta que volvió la vista a un costado, y notó que estaba en la habitación de Milo, recostado en su cama. Se levantó de golpe al recordar lo pasado, busco frenéticamente en los alrededores, pero no encontró a nadie. «Milo» era lo único que pensaba en esos momentos, así que sin más, decidió ir a buscarlo. Pero antes de poder salir de la habitación, un libro sobre el escritorio llamó su atención, un libro que no estaba ahí la última vez que revisó el lugar. Estaba abierto en una hoja, al inicio de un capítulo donde se leía: "Sagas y Eddas nórdicas", y un poco más abajo a media hoja, una palabra estaba resaltada con un trazo rojo "Fimbul"

.- ¡Fimbul! – repitió Camus. Esa palabra era la que Milo le había dicho en su sueño – "El ocaso de los dioses inicia con la llegada del invierno llamado Fimbul, con inmensas nevadas, hielos y vientos gélidos en todas las direcciones" –

Al fin las palabras empezaban a tener sentido... ¿pero como?. Camus pensó en como podía haber soñado en eso sin saber nada acerca de la mitología nórdica, luego recordó esa sensación helada que había sentido en aquella ocasión mientras soñaba, y la que sintió en esta casa, cuando Milo le acarició la mejilla: Era la misma... pero... Imposible, Milo no tenía esa cualidad... era lo más ilógico y a la vez lo más lógico que podía ocurrírsele a Camus en ese momento.

Levantó el libro del escritorio para continuar leyendo, cuando notó de reojo la hora de un reloj cercano: 7:10 PM marcaba.

.- 7:12... esa era la hora que marcaba el reloj en mis sueños – pensó Camus perturbado por ese detalle, convencido de que algo significaba – Salí de cuarto... vi a uno de los gemelos... la casa de géminis... ¡Saga y Kanon esta en peligro!.

Según su sueño, lo que seguía después de la salida del templo, era la explosión de energía proveniente de la tercera casa. Salió corriendo del lugar con el libro a cuestas y velozmente se deslizó hasta el templo de los gemelos zodiacales. Pero cuando llegó a la puerta del mismo, la explosión que había sentido en sus sueños, dejo de ser simplemente un sueño para hacerse una realidad. Se apresuró a entrar cuidándose de las sombras a cada paso que daba, hasta que llegó a la sala principal. Ante él, una figura se precipitaba al piso inconsciente, mientras otras tres les observaban desde las sombras, que al verlo llegar se pusieron en ofensiva. Camus lamentó no llevar puesta su armadura, pero eso no iba detenerlo ahora que tenía enfrente a tres intrusos. Encendió su cosmos y con la luz que emanó de él, partes de las siluetas de los caballeros enemigos fueron iluminadas...

.- ¿Qué!... Aioria... Shaka... Milo. –

Frente a él, las tres armaduras doradas regresaban un destello frió y amenazador, mientras que los rostros de sus dueños se perdían entre las sombras. Sin saber que hacer, el más cercano Camus, Shaka, alzó su cosmos dispuesto a atacar, y así hubiera ido, si la voz de Aldebarán no hubiera llegado desde alguna parte por detrás de los tres caballeros dorados.

.- Déjalo – ordenó Milo fríamente – luego nos ocupamos de él. Shaka obedeció y los tres desaparecieron del lugar.

.- ¡Camus! – le llamo Aldebarán al llegar a la sala - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó al ver la silueta de Kanon enfrente de él, y no muy lejos de Camus la de Saga.

.- Los atacaron –

.- ¿Quién? –

Camus no respondió. Solo volvió una mirada de soslayo al dueño de la segunda casa -No lo sé... – mintió. Aldebarán no quedo convencido de la respuesta del acuariano, pero su segunda pregunta quedo al aire cuando el resto de los caballeros dorados arribaron a la tercera casa. Shion y Atenea también estaban entre los recién llegados.

.- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó Shion desconcertado

.- Alguien los ataco – respondió Aldebarán - Creo que Camus los vio.

Las miradas curiosas se volvieron a Camus, que se había acercado a Saga para examinarlo. _«No vayas.. Ya es demasiado tarde para los gemelos».._. Era lo que recordaba Camus al ver a Saga inconsciente, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad...

.- ¿Camus? – El francés volteó sorprendido al sentir una mano en su hombro, era Atenea quien le hablaba... - ¿Qué sucedió?

.- Am... –

_«Debes decirle a la Diosa de los griegos, que el yote más temido entre los Asas ha regresado, para iniciar el Ragnarok»._

.- ¿Sí? –

.- Asgard – dijo al fin – Asgard nos está atacando.

Los caballeros se vieron incrédulos por la mención del dueño de la onceava casa. Era imposible que un caballero, por débil que fuera, pudiera pasar por los templos de las 12 casas sin ser detectados. Pero para Camus eso ya no era raro, eso ya había pasado una vez, aquel día cuando Vasar llegó hasta la 8va casa del zodiaco sin ser detectado por ningún dorado. Él sabía eso, pero no sabía como lo había hecho. Recostó nuevamente a Saga en el piso con cuidado, y notó algo en su mano. Era un pequeño papel arrugado, Camus lo tomó y lo abrió, era la carta que Milo había dejado, pero había algo nuevo escrito al pie de esta, algo que Saga había añadido...

.- ¿Pero como pudo entrar alguien sin ser notado? – preguntó un dorado incrédulo

.- Fácil – atajó Camus irguiéndose por detrás de Saori – Aprovechando la discordia de Vasar...

.- ¿La discordia de Vasar? –

.- Si – afirmó el caballero apretando el pequeño pergamino en su mano – Esta nevada esta bloqueando nuestros sentidos...

* * *

_Mil gracias a todos los que leen este fic, y mil perdones por la demora de las actualizaciones, debido a factores externos, no he podido estar al día con los pendientes y es por ello que extiendo mis disculpas a todos aquellos que han aguardado tranquilamente a la publicación de los nuevos capítulos._

_---------------------------------------------_

_Nadeshiko, no comas ansias, no haré tanto de emoción apartar de ahora en adelante ;)._


	6. Toque de Queda

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**Toque de queda**

_Eres, lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres.._

_mi pensamiento más profundo también eres..._

_Tan solo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes..._

_Eres, cuando despierto lo primero eso eres..._

_Lo que ha mi vida le hace falta si no vienes..._

_Lo único precioso que en mi mente habita hoy..._

_¿Que más puedo decirte, tal ves puedo mentirte sin razón..._

_Pero lo que hoy siento, es que sin ti estoy muerto_

_Pues eres... lo que más amo en este mundo eso eres._

_Eres, el tiempo que comparto eso eres..._

_Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere..._

_Mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe..._

_Soy el que quererte como nadie quiere soy..._

_El que te llevaría al sustento día a día..._

_El que por ti daría la vida, ese soy..._

_Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres_

_Lo que más cuido en este mundo... eso eres..._

.- Lleven a Saga y a Kanon a un lugar donde puedan atenderlos – ordenó la diosa griega – Los demás deberos regresar a vuestros templos y estar al pendiente por si notan a alguien. Shion, necesito que apostéis más guardias en las entradas y que otros tantos se encarguen de patrullar el resto de la noche. –

.- Como ordenéis –

.- Camus... – continuó la diosa volviéndose al caballero de la 11va casa - hablaremos mañana de esto –

.- Pero mi señora... – trató de protestar el francés ante la demora de respuesta por lo sucedido en el santuario esa noche, pero Saori lo interrumpió sobreponiendo su voz a la del caballero.

.- Nadie deberá hacer ningún movimiento hasta que se confirme muy bien lo que esta sucediendo – aclaró ella fríamente, primero viendo a Camus, y luego al resto de los santos de la orden – Es necesario primero asegurar el santuario. Tendremos una reunión mañana a las 10 para arreglar este asunto.

Fue lo último que ella dijo, y sin más, salió del santuario escoltada por el patriarca, mientras Aldebarán y Shura ayudaban con los gemelos. Por otro parte, Camus se había quedado helado por la decisión de su Diosa Atenea, no podía creer que aún a pesar de todo lo sucedido, cualquier tipo de plan a seguir, tendría que ser pospuesto más de 12 horas... Aferró impotente su mano al libro que había traído de la casa de Milo, y salió hecho una furia hacia la casa de Acuario. Algunos caballeros rezagados, tuvieron que abrirle paso al santo cuando paso a un lado de ellos sin siquiera voltear a verlos.

Llego hasta su templo y de un solo golpe cerro ambas puertas. Impaciente, dio un par de vueltas por la habitación tratando de concebir lo que pasado, y al no lograrlo, se sentó a su escritorio y releyó el escrito que Saga había anexado a la carta, que al parecer, por el escrito, Saga iba a dejarla en el templo de Camus, ya que explicaba en el varias cosas:

_Sabia que había escuchado algunas de estas palabras antes. Es mitología nórdica, y cada palabra que Milo usó en la carta, tiene un significado. Aquí te dejo la lista, interprétala a gusto: _

_**NORDI**: Punto Cardinal (Norte)_

_**VOLVE**: Vidente_

_**SYN**: Cuida las puertas del cielo_

_**NOTT**: Noche_

_**DAG**: Día_

_**RIMFAKSE**: Corcel de Noche_

_**SKINFAKSE**: Corcel de Día_

_**HRAESVELG**: Viento_

_**FORSETI**: El juez_

_**NORNAS**: Deciden el destino de los hombres_

_**URDUR, VERTHANDI, SKULD**: Pasado, Presente, Futuro_

_**SKOLL, HATTI**: Son los lobos que persiguen a Dag y a Nott para devorarlos_

_**VASAR**: El más frió invierno _

Si se sustituían las palabras en nórdico a sus posibles equivalentes, la carta que había dejado Milo daba un significado muy diferente al de la primera impresión. Si Camus no se equivocaba al interpretarla, Milo había decidido marchar al Norte (léase Asgard) siguiendo una especie de corazonada, y aunque con ello arriesgaba mucho, parecía ya no importarle demasiado por que había perdido algo muy valioso con sus acciones.

Camus cerró los ojos sintiéndose algo culpable por eso último. Tomó aire y continuó. Si se tomaba en serio aquello de que a Milo le desagradaba el invierno y todo lo relacionado con este, la frase _"Solo Vasar reina en mi corazón"_, se tornaba en un significado de soledad o dolor, luego como dándose por vencido, aceptaba lo que estaba pasando y resignado pedía a los tres tiempos (Urd, Skuld y Verthandi) que lo ayudaran: Pedía al pasado por no olvidar a los suyos (cosa que aún no quedaba muy clara para Camus), pedía al presente por que lo guiara, y rogaba al futuro por volver a... ¿sentir el amor de su amado sol?... Camus releyó la línea y comprobó el significado de las palabras en la lista de Saga, donde notó un escrito que había pasado por alto, a un lado de la palabra "**_DAG"_**, que al parecer, Kanon había anexado:_ "Vaya forma de referirse al señor de los Hielos: Camus de Acuario , ¿Quién diría que tú eres su sol?... Bicho raro ¬¬"_

Leyó el último párrafo impaciente. Aunque era el más corto, parecía tener un mayor significado que el resto del mensaje. Tan básico como letal. Milo estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo por evitar que alguien fuera tras Dag y Nott... ¿¿?

---------------------------------------

Camus había pasado cuando menos un par de horas leyendo el libro que había tomado de la casa de Escorpión, y gracias a la lectura había podido descifrar algunas partes de las palabras claves que Milo le había dicho en sueños. Escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta. No muy convencido, dejó el libro a un lado y se acerco a la entrada. Debido a las condiciones de la nevada y al hecho de que sus sentidos estaban bloqueados por lo mismo, Camus dudo un poco antes de abrir la puerta.

.- Soy Mu – contestó una voz desde el otro lado ante la pregunta que el santo de la 11va casa había hecho desde el interior. Camus abrió la puerta de mala gana, no tenía muchas ganas de platicar con alguien. – Hola – saludó el carnero cordialmente ante la mirada inexpresiva del francés - ¿Podemos hablar? –

.- Am... – Camus dudó nuevamente. De seguro lo único que Mu quería, era enterarse de lo sucedido en la 3ra casa, cosa claro, que el francés no iba a comentar por nada – Bueno... – trató de excusarse, pero alguien empujó la puerta –

.- ¡Anda! – reclamo un molesto Shura cubierto por una capa delgada de nieve - ¡Esta helando aquí afuera! –

Resignado, el francés, dejó entrar a ambos santos y los llevo a la sala de estar, en donde, haciendo gala de su caballerosidad, atendió a lo dos visitantes con una bebida exquisitamente caliente, aunque, para el pesar de Mu y Shura, la bebida no era suficiente para apaciguar el frío morador de la 11va casa en conjunto con la nevada de afuera. Ambos suspiraron amargamente al no encontrar una chimenea en los alrededores, cosa que no les extraño...

.- ¿Haz sabido algo de Milo? – preguntó Mu dejando a un lado las cordialidades.

.- No – respondió el francés secamente.

.- Tampoco he sabido nada de Shaka – añadió el carnero, como tratando de alguna manera consolar a Camus.

.- Claro – aclaró Shura indiferente – Ni siquiera la misma Diosa Atenea sabe algo de ellos – Mu y Camus voltearon a verlo.

.- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó el francés calculadoramente.

.- Bueno... – contestó el capricornio con una sonrisa de complicidad – No eras el único que escuchaba la conversación del patriarca y de nuestra Diosa Atenea –

.- Am... – dijo Mu como apenado – Yo... también escuche la conversación, los gemelos nos jalaron a Aldebarán y a mi, aunque claro, el patriarca nos cacho en la movida y nos dio un sermón de aquellos ¬¬U. Pero luego – añadió haciendo una pausa para entornar bien los ojos en Camus – llamó a Saga para una misión.

.- También oí eso – dijo Shura dando un sorbo a su bebida.

.- Al día siguiente, pregunté a Saga que era aquello por lo que Shion lo había mandado llamar... Como siempre Saga no quiso decir nada, pero como siempre, Kanon soltó todo. Al parecer, aún bajo las ordenes de Atenea, Shion mando a Saga como espía a Asgard (cuando digo Saga, entiéndase Kanon por default ¬¬U), y esa misma noche habían partido al norte, aprovechando esa cualidad suya para poder transportarse entre dimensiones.

.- Entonces por eso los atacaron – dedujo Camus – Ellos pudieron sacar información –

.- Así es – confirmó Mu volviendo a su tonó mítico – Según lo que Kanon me dijo, la susodicha batalla en Asgard, solo fue un mito inventado por una estirpe de caballeros de la ciudad del Nifleheim, pasado de voz en voz para infundir la idea en todo Asgard y así poder confundir al santuario.

.- ¿Pero ellos sabían quien estaba detrás de todo esto? – preguntó Shura expectante

.- Bueno... – contestó Mu algo contrariado – Kanon me la quiso hacer mucho de emoción y solo me dijo algo así como... _"Es el yote más temido entre los Asas"_–

Camus alzó la vista de golpe al oír las palabras del primer santo del Zodiaco, y ante su reacción Shura y Mu le devolvieron miradas apremiadoras.

.- ¿Sucede algo? –

.- Es Loki... – murmuró el francés antes las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros – Es un Dios nórdico –

Dentro de los escritos que Camus había estado leyendo, se contaba la historia de un Yote (gigante) que mezcló su sangre con Odín para poder entrar al Asgard. Este Dios, era el correspondiente a Lucifer en las mitologías. Camus ya había escuchado esa frase en boca de Milo, pero no había puesto la debida atención a ellas. No fue sino hasta que Mu le hizo recordar esa frase, que había podido completar un acertijo más en todo este misterio, y que podía estar cada paso más seguro de las sospechas que tenía en contra de Asgard.

.- ¿Un Dios nórdico? – preguntó Shura pensativo – Entonces fue nuestro error al pensar que si Odín estaba de nuestra parte, los problemas con Asgard estaban solucionados... -

.- Y hablando de Asgard... –

.- Si – atajó Shura al leer las intenciones de los comentarios de Mu – No estoy seguro si viste a las personas que atacaron a los gemelos, y si los vistes, supongo que tienes tus razones para no decirlo... pero... ¿Cómo supusiste que Asgard nos atacaba? –

Camus no contestó inmediatamente, ya que no se le daba mucho eso de confiar en las personas, pero debido a las circunstancias y a lo sucedido, no podía darse el lujo de ser como siempre...

.- Solo digamos que últimamente he aprendido algo de mitología nórdica – contestó Camus – Milo averiguó algo antes de irse, y desde entonces he estado buscando algunas cosas por mi parte –

.- Que eficiencia – dijo el capricornio sarcásticamente mientras se recostaba en el sofá – y más viniendo de Milo, debió estar muy preocupado para tener que tomarse tantas molestias –

.- Más bien, lo preocupante es el hecho de que ahora cualquiera puede entrar fácilmente al santuario sin ser notado – añadió Mu al ver algo extraño en el mirar de Camus cuando Shura mencionó lo último – Quienes atacaron a los gemelos, debieron ser muy fuertes para que ni siquiera opusieran resistencia alguna –

_.- «La pelea entre hermanos esta cercana, tomarán a 5 de ellos para enfrentar a los restantes»_ – pensaba Camus al escuchar los comentarios de Mu.

.- Y que lo digas – dijo Shura interrumpiendo los pensamientos del francés – Parecía como si ninguno de los dos hubiera podido atacar... –

.- ¿Estarán bien? –

.- Creo que sí. Ambos están inconcientes, pero sus heridas no son de cuidado, aunque ni lo especialistas saben porque no han despertado.

.- Que raro ¿No? – comento Mu pensativo - ¿Qué clase de personas ataca al santuario y deja vivo a sus espías? –

.- Alguien que no quiere matarlos – observó Camus – solo quería callarlos.

.- ¿Y por que no matarlos, es decir, eso es lo más común –

.- Esta raro – añadió Shura – Si las intenciones de Asgard son acabar con el santuario, ¿por qué no aprovecharse del hecho de que pueden entrar por el santuario sin que nadie los note? –

.- ... –

----------------------------------------------------

-----------» Séptimo Día

.- Ciertamente las preocupaciones de Camus son importantes – aseguró ella después de que la pelea entre Shion y el francés acerca de lo que debía hacerse, se había prolongado demasiado – Shion – continuó la Diosa y el resto de los dorados voltearon a ver a su patriarca – Camus tiene razón al recordarnos que es importante cuidar ante todo, a nuestra propia gente – aclaró Saori y su mano derecha, Shion , asintió con una leve inclinación – pero Camus, Shion tiene razón al decir que nuestra prioridad es la de proteger a nuestro santuario y a todo al que habite en el –

No. No era eso lo que Camus iba a acepar como respuesta ante su petición de salvar a los caballeros dorados que habían parido al Asgard. Shion miró por lo bajo a Camus con una mirada triunfadora, y el francés interpretando aquello como un reto, volvió a hablar.

.- Mi Diosa – dijo casi impetuosamente, pero aún así, manteniendo su tono de caballerosidad característico en él – Lamento ser tan insistente – mintió – pero con todo el respeto que vuestra excelencia merece, ¿No cree usted que este asunto de Asgard es muy preocupante sabiendo que ni siquiera usted tiene noticias de los 3 caballeros de nuestra orden que partieron a las tierras del norte? – atajó el francés y el resto de los santos observaron primero a Camus con asombro por su atrevimiento, y luego a Atenea expectantes...

.- ¿Cómo sabes eso Camus? – preguntó ella conteniendo su asombro.

.- No solo soy yo – respondió el acuariano con el mismo tono – todo aquello que se considere un secreto en el santuario, es bien sabido por quienes lo habitan –

.- Ya veo – asintió la Diosa amargamente al ver como el resto de los caballeros dorados evitaban su mirar – Y ahora que lo pienso, es mejor así, cuando menos ahora saben muy bien a que clase de problemas nos enfrentamos –

.- Por eso mismo – rebatió Camus impaciente – No nos pida quedarnos de brazos cruzados –

.- Me sorprende de ti Camus – puntualizó Saori con un tono molesto – Eres uno de mis caballeros más tranquilos. Debe ser muy importante para ti algunos de esos caballeros para que arriesgues a otros tantos dorados –

.- Nunca dije eso – respondió el francés agachándose al fin en una reverencia y Saori sonrió complacida al ver que Camus al fin había entendido – No es necesario que nadie me acompañe – continuó fríamente – puedo arreglármelas yo solo –

.- ¡Suficiente! – exclamo la Diosa sumamente molesta por la respuesta de Camus – No voy a tolerar que uno de mis santos desobedezca una de mis ordenes... Ante todo – puntualizo – aún más que nuestros deseos personales, es la seguridad de aquellos a quienes protegemos – sentenció la Diosa y Camus trató de rebatir, pero ella sobre puso su voz – He dicho... Ahora, caballero de Acuario y al resto de ustedes – se volvió Atenea y miró fijamente a cada uno de ellos – Esta prohibido que cualquiera de ustedes, cualquiera que se diga ser un Santo del Zodiaco, abandone el santuario. Nadie podrá salir hasta nuevo aviso. –

El silencio se adueño del santuario, y todos se limitaron a ver como la Diosa Atenea salía del salón. Shion ni siquiera había tratado de seguir a la Diosa, no tenía caso, con lo molesta que iba era mejor tomarse una distancia prudente.

El silencio se prolongo bastante, mientras uno a uno los santos de las doce casas fueron saliendo del lugar. Camus, por el contrario, se quedo parado donde estaba con los puños sucumbiendo por la fuerza que les aplicaba al tratar por todos los medios de poder contener la desesperación y frustración que en esos momentos colmaba cada parte de su ser. Irritado, Camus giró sobre si y, bajo la mirada de algunos caballeros, abandonó el recinto sin decir nada. Aunque algunas de las miradas eran de desapruebo, como la del fiel Shura, al acuariano era cosa que le importaba poco o nada, aún a sabiendas de que una falta de esas proporciones a su Diosa, podía haberle costado su rango como caballero de la orden dorada.

---------------------------------------------------

« - ¡¿Qué no entiendes! – soltó Camus por fin exasperado. »

«- Es que no se que tiene de malo – le respondió el escorpión sonriente.»

«- ¡No me gusta esa familiaridad que te tomas con migo! – exclamo el francés con su mejor mirada matadora – apenas si te conozco -»

«- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – preguntó el griego fascinado por la reacción de su compañero, a lo que Camus solo se limitó a volverse a otro lado para intentar ignorarlo – A mi no me molesta que TU, me digas Milo - »

« - Sabes mi apellido – contestó secamente el francés y empezó a andar para alejarse del bicho – Limítate a él – Milo sonrió y hecho a andar tras de él»

«- Algún día los harás Camus -»

«- Ya cállate - »

«- Ho, vamos Camus – continuó el griego incansable cerrándole el paso y dedicándole su mejor sonrisa – No puedo caerte tan mal -»

«- ¿Quieres apostar? – retó el acuariano maliciosamente y entonces el intento de alacrán al fin dudo un poco.»

« Luego volvió a sonreír y se adelantó a los pasos de Camus, se sentó sobre una roca cercana y se volvió para ver las estrellas. El francés amo, sin quererlo, esa expresión que Milo tomó al momento de hablarle. »

« - Oye Camus – dijo él y el francés se volvió a molestar a escuchar una vez más su nombre – Yo se que tu eres el Iceberg dentro de un Iceberg – sonrió Milo sin voltear a verlo, divertido por la nueva ocurrencia que había dicho – pero... – silencio-... Es... una pregunta que me hicieron hace tiempo... y ahora que te veo se me vino a la mente – Milo tomo un nuevo silencio perdido en sus pensamientos, luego volvió a hablar – Cuando inicié mi entrenamiento para ser un caballero del Zodiaco, la primera pregunta que mi sensei me hizo fue: "Si te dieran a escoger entre tu Diosa y la persona a la que más quieres... ¿A quien escogerías? – »

«- ¿Y que respondiste? –»

«- Bueno... me tomó algo por sorpresa, aunque creo que esa era más que nada la finalidad, y aunque dude en responderle a mi sensei, le conteste, que ya fuera por mi naturaleza egoísta o mi forma tan extravagante de priorizar las cosas, escogería sin dudarlo a mi ser querido – sonrió el insecto al recordar su decisión en aquel entonces, pero Camus pudo jurar que aún pensaba lo mismo que entonces – Pensé... que esa respuesta me costaría la armadura, pero mi sensei me aceptó sin decirme más e inmediatamente inicie mi entrenamiento - silencio... - ¿Tu que hubieras escogido Camus? –»

« - A mi Diosa – respondió el francés automáticamente... es decir, para que más hubiese estudiado y entrenado todo ese tiempo sino para ser un santo de la orden dorada al servicio de su Diosa -»

«- Claro – dijo el bicho distraídamente – por supuesto, era de esperarse... -»

«Milo guardó silencio y se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos, mientras que Camus se quedo viendo esa expresión tan rara que se había formado en aquélla sonrisa de bicho. Casi odiando lo que pensaba hacer, suspiró resignado, y fue y se sentó a un lado del insecto.»

«- Pensé que para ser un caballero del Zodiaco, era un requisito especial ser fiel a Atenea en todos los aspectos – comentó Camus enfuruñado -»

« - Pensé lo mismo – respondió el intento de alacrán distraídamente y nuevamente quedo en silencio - »

« - ¿De verdad escogerías esa opción? – añadió Camus intrigado al verlo tan pensativo -»

« - ¿Qué si la escogería? – repitió el ponzoñoso viendo con incredulidad a Camus y con su actitud corroboró las sospechas dela acuariano - ¿Cuántos caballeros más escogerían la opción que tu elegiste?»

« - Shura, Aioria -»

« - Sin dudarlo siquiera – comentó Milo sonriente – tal vez también, Dhoko y Aiorios -»

« - ¿Aiorios?... según el patriarca él nos traicionó -»

« - Según el patriarca, afrodita es el más hermoso de la orden – corrigió el insecto ponzoñoso sonriente – es decir, ¿qué no me ha visto?... -»

« - Shaka también lo haría – comentó Camus ignorando el último comentario -»

« - ¿Buda-Kun? – pregunto el griego – No lo creo, el no es así -»

« - A claro – comprendió el francés cayendo en cuenta – el caballero daría la vida por ti -»

« - ¡Claro! – respondió Milo divertido por notar como Camus se molestaba por el comentario - »

« - Y supongo que tu darías la vida por él -»

« - Sin dudarlo – exclamó Milo sonriente con gran seguridad y decisión y el francés sintió algo raro en el pecho – Buda-Kun es muy buen amigo – a completó el escorpión a conveniencia. -»

« - ¿Solo amigos? – preguntó Camus incrédulo -»

« - Si – confirmo el bicho – el mejor de todos... ¿Pues que pensabas? -»

« - Nada que te incumba – contestó fríamente el francés – y ya con eso respondes mi pregunta, preferirías jugarte la vida por cualquier otra persona que por la de tu Diosa -»

« - No cualquier persona – corrigió el ponzoñoso – solo por las personas especiales para mí. Y si, si lo prefiero. Llámame ignorante si así lo prefieres Camus, pero prefiero condenar mi alma por una eternidad y verte sonreír aunque sea una vez, que pasar el resto de la eternidad a lado de una Diosa que apenas si conozco -»

«Las palabras de Milo, tomaron por sorpresa a Camus... ¿era acaso que el bicho se estaba declarando?... La sensación incomoda en el pecho del francés se acrecentó un poco más e impidió que el acuariano pudiera pensar en algo como salir de aquello. Milo, que lo observaba, guardó silencio ante la aterradora mirada que Camus había puesto y luego al no obtener respuesta, se volvió nuevamente al cielo a contemplar las estrellas lamentando no haber logrado nada en ese intento... Sin embargo, la mirada turquesa del escorpión había hecho quedar muy claro a Camus, que esa noche, se había abierto una gran grieta en... el iceberg dentro del iceberg... »

«- Oye Camus... - »

« - ¿Si? - »

« - Te haz dado cuenta, que con esta, ya son 3 veces que te llamó por tu nombre y ya no me haz reclamado - »

«Para sorpresa de Camus, Milo tenía razón, con la plática ya se le había olvidado ese detalle...»

« - Ah... maldito bicho - »

« - ¡Hey! – tocaba el turno de reclamar a Milo – No me gusta esa familiaridad que te tomas para conmigo... "Señor bicho" para ti, ¿Entendido? – Fue lo último que dijo y se marcho del lugar, mientras Camus se retrasaba un poco para que Milo no lo viera sonreír a causa de sus estupideces »

De cualquier forma que lo viera, el momento para tomar esa decisión, había llegado para Camus. Aún estaba un poco alterado por lo sucedido en el templo de la Diosa, y aunque ella tenía razón al decirle que siempre había sido uno de sus más fieles caballeros, el francés se sentía frustrado por que la Diosa no le correspondió a todos lo sacrificios que él se había tomado por ella. Una vez más, se sorprendió por pensar como Milo, en verdad ese escorpión había atrofiado muchas de las ideas que Camus tenía... ¿o sería que les había dado un nuevo sentido?...

_.- "Prefiero condenar mi alma por una eternidad"_ – cito Camus recordando las palabras que Milo le había dicho en aquel entonces, cuando acababa de ser condecorado como el Caballero de acuario - ... Solo por verte sonreír una vez más – completó el francés dispuesto a todo para ayudar a su amado Milo, aunque eso le costará su rango en la orden.

Aguardo a media noche para poder salir del templo sin ser notado, guardo su armadura en su respectiva caja y, antes de abrir la puerta, se volvió a ve el templo de acuario, convencido de que esta sería la última vez que lo vería como un santo dorado. Ya no importaba. Abrió la puerta y frente a él, aparecieron dos figuras oscuras que le bloquearon el paso, Mu y Shura.

.- ¿Adónde y sin permiso? – atajó Shura al verlo.

.- No te importa – espetó Camus

.- Shion supuso que harías algo así – comentó Mu – por eso nos mando a hacerte guardia –

.- Así que intentarán detenerme –

.- Claro - contestó Shura y de un empujón regreso a Camus al interior del templo. Shura y Mu entraron.

.- No respondo si tratan de detenerme – advirtió Camus en ofensiva –

.- ¿Detenerte? – peguntó Mu cerrando la puerta – Solo queríamos entrar –

.- Esta helando afuera – añadió Shura recostado en un pilar cercano viendo de manera extraña al acuariano –

.- Pero.. – Camus dudó

.- No queremos detenerte – dijo Mu sonriéndole – al contrarió, queremos ayudarte: iremos contigo –

.- Y a evitar que cometas una tontería – les espetó el capricornio sonriéndole desde el otro lado – sé que estás preocupado por Milo, pero antes hay que planear bien las cosas, no solo arrancarse y ya... No te conocía ese lado impulsivo tuyo, de seguro esto es culpa de ese insecto.

.- ¿Pero como es que?... –trató de preguntar Camus pero el mismo Shura se le anticipó a la pregunta.

.- Hace años que sé lo de Milo y tu... como tu mismo lo haz dicho Camus: _"Todo aquello que es un secreto en el santuario, es bien sabido por quienes lo habitan"_.

.- O mejor dicho – corrigió Mu – Kanon y Saga le dijeron.

.- Pero pensé que... –

.- Somos fieles a nuestra Diosa Atenea, y la obedecemos cuando ella así lo desea. Ella prohibió que cualquier santo del zodiaco abandonará el santuario, pero no prohibió que un santo de la orden dorada lo hiciera ... –

.- Esas ideas locas te las pegaron los gemelos, ¿Verdad Mu? –

.- Es suficiente para mí... ¿Tu que dices? –

.- Bueno, estadísticamente algún día teníamos que estar de acuerdo con algunas de sus extravagancias –

.- Es que no es necesario que... –

.- Claro que lo es Camus – lo interrumpió Mu nuevamente – Esos bastardos de Asgard ya han podido con 4 de nosotros. Si vas tu solo, no será suficiente. 3 cabezas piensan más que una –

.- Pero si Atenea se entera de que... –

.- ¡¡Que nos condene por salvar a nuestros amigos! – Exclamó Shura exasperado – Ella no corre peligro en el santuario. Seiya y los otros llegaron esta tarde, mientras sus achichincles estén aquí, ella estará bien –

.- ¿Achichincles?... jejejejeje – repitió Mu divertido – Pero tienes razón, a nuestra Diosa se le da una forma extraña de priorizar a los caballeros de las órdenes. –

.- Ella solo hace lo que cree es mejor – reprochó el fiel Shura a Mu, y luego al ver que Camus intentaba volver a buscar un pretexto, se volvió a el - ¡Y tu ya deja de poner "peros", Digas lo que digas o hagas lo que hagas, de nosotros ya no te deshaces – Camus vio a Shura muy decidido, y a Mu a un lado de él asintiendo a las palabras del capricornio.

.- Bien – asintió el francés admirado por el apoyo de los caballeros... aunque aún no estaba muy seguro.

.- ¿Y que planeabas hacer? – preguntó Mu sonriente.

Moverse a la velocidad de la luz, les ahorró muchas horas de viaje, pero la ruta que Camus había elegido para entrar a Asgard, era un camino que definitivamente no hubieran escogido Shura y Mu. Cruzarían por Siberia y entrarían por debajo del Castillo del Valhala tomando las cuevas de Rind. Cosa claro que sonaba muy bien, por que con ello evitarían ser notados, pero había algo en "pasar por Siberia", que no acaba de convencer a sus acompañantes.

Cerca de los lindes de las frías tierras, habían dejado de usar sus poderes, cosmos y velocidad para evitar llamar la atención. Tal vez él invernó les bloqueaba sus sentidos, pero no podían estar seguros de que pasara lo mismo con los Asgards.

Entre las fuertes nevadas y los eternos hielos, Camus fue su incansable guía. El frío calaba a ambos santos hasta los huesos, e incluso, al mismo Santo de los Hielos, Camus, le afectaba semejante clima. Algo raro en él si preguntaban a Shura y Mu, ya que nunca habían visto sufrir al francés por frío. Al llegar a un lugar desolado, Camus ordenó a los dos santos que aguardarán en ese lugar, y se adelantó un poco. Se hinco sobre el suelo, y pareció buscar algo alejando con la mano la nieve en el piso, mientras lo hacía pronunciaba algunas palabras ilegibles por la tormenta de nieve que los golpeaba, y aún con escasa visión, al poco tiempo pudieron ver que no retiraba la nieve, sino que parecía dibujar algo en ella, dejando trazos dorados en su andar. Repentinamente, la nieve alrededor del Acuariano empezó a moverse como olas, y en cuestión de segundos un perfecto círculo se trazó en la nieve dejando al descubierto una lisa superficie de hielo. Camus estaba en el centro del circulo en donde la tormenta se apartaba para no entrar en él circulo. Shura y Mu permanecieron fuera del círculo asombrados por lo sucedido, y aunque la tormenta hacia presa de ellos, pudieron ver claramente como el francés quebrara de un solo golpe el hielo sobre el que estaba parado e introducía su mano a este lo más que podía, luego la saco y pareció agarrar algo en ella, pero una luz segadora les impidió ver que era exactamente.

.- Es tiempo de irnos –

Fue lo siguiente que escucharon y al abrir los ojos, solo vieron a Camus frente a ellos portando únicamente la caja de su armadura. Por detrás de él, el espacio desolado que antes yacía nevado y olvidado, había regresado a su estado normal, como si nunca nadie, hubiera estado ahí.


	7. Las cuevas de Rind

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**Las cuevas de Rind**

_El ayer y hoy confundo yo,  
el mañana... ya llegará  
el espíritu tiene voz,  
ahora calla... no canta más. _

_Éste es el día, yo debería  
marcharme un año, viajar sin más,  
sufrir errores, ir sin destino  
sentir adentro esta agonía,  
que sopla al norte  
cuando estoy mal._

_Te dejas ir como meciéndote,  
todo está bien y que, entérate...  
Lo siento, pero el mundo  
nunca fue tremendo  
y quiero más... y más...  
y más... y más... y más..._

_Porque a veces he de admitir  
que eres tal y como soy yo,  
tan tremendo no debe ser,  
tú que vives siempre... con... tus  
temores de normalidad  
que tanto el mundo no cambiará._

_Y así te digo hasta que puedas  
tú rompe todo, asombra a quien  
no cree... no,  
no cree en ti..._

Los ataques sencillos ya habían quedado descartados desde que Mu trató de llegarle por detrás sin ser notado, semejante bestia se movía a una velocidad impresionante y, tanto sus garras como sus mandíbulas, poseían una fuerza legendaria y descomunal. Justo como las grandes sagas nórdicas lo mencionaban.

.- Si no hacemos algo pronto – decía Shura esquivando un zarpazo de la garra izquierda –esta cosa va a acabar con nosotros –

.- Lo sé – respondió Camus tratando de alejarse de las mandíbulas de la bestia – Pero, si usamos nuestros poderes podríamos ser detectados, recuerden que estamos en los lindes de Asgard –

.- Es eso o morir aquí sin siquiera haber llegado a las tierras nórdicas – añadió a las espaldas del animal – Es preferible hacer algo, aunque uno de nosotros pueda ser descubierto en el ataque –

.- Vuestras palabras hablan con verdad – dijo Shura – Pero no creo que uno de nosotros pueda solo con esta bestia. Algo me dice que se lanzará contra el primero que se atreva a encender su cosmos –

.- Eso lo sé bien – respondió Mu librándose por poco de ser golpeado por la bestia – Es por ello que usaré mi técnica de la pared de cristal para hacer un pequeño campo de fuerza, y así, ustedes dos puedan aprovechar para atacarlo sin ser notados –

.- Es muy arriesgado – observó Shura – No me termina de agradar eso de quedar descubiertos –

.- No hay opciones –

.- ¿En verdad quieres hacer eso? – pregunto Camus desde el otro lado con su típica frialdad, pero pidiendo con la expresión una respuesta sincera. Mu asintió – Entonces así será –

Camus se lanzo desde la derecha del animal dispuesto a atacarlo, y Shura hizo igual desde la izquierda al entender la maniobra del acuariano. Fenrril se volvió para defenderse de sus agresores, y Mu aprovecho el momento en que estuvo descubierto para encender sus cosmos y formar la pared de cristal. La bestia, al sentir el cosmos del carnero tras de ella, se volvió dispuesto a acabar con aquella energía que se alzaba impetuosamente a sus espaldas, pero fue en ese momento, que aprovechando la hazaña del primer santo, Camus encendió su cosmos y con uno de sus ataques, la ejecución aurora, logró congelar al animal, justo antes de alcanzar al carnero.

.- Gracias Camus – soltó el carnero con alivió al ver las fauces del animal congeladas frente suyo –

.- No fue nada – dijo el francés al dar por terminado el encuentro.

.- No era tan poderoso como pensaba – añadió Shura acercándose desde la izquierda –

.- Es hora de irnos –

Mu apagó su cosmos, y el campo de fuerza se desvaneció. La bestia aún se erguía frente al carnero, dándole una vista del lugar muy aberrada de lo que les esperaba en Asgard. Shura y Camus se adelantaron un poco para poder orientarse y volver a tomar el rumbo que los llevaría las cuevas de Rind, pero cuando Mu se volvió para seguirlos, escuchó a sus espaldas como él frió hielo se resquebrajó de golpe y la cabeza del animal se liberó repentinamente buscando a su agresor. Antes de poder reaccionar, Fenrril se lanzó contra el acuariano, quien al escucharlo venir, solo alcanzó a voltear a tiempo para evitar que las fauces del animal lo agarraran por completo, solo su brazo derecho fue aprisionado por los colmillos de la bestia, quien trataba de sobremanera arrancar el brazo del francés. Camus trató de liberarse a toda costa muy consciente de que ya no contaba con el campo de fuerza, pero el animal se aferraba dé tal manera que parecía poseído por una furia incontrolable. No había opción, si quería liberarse, solo con sus poderes podría hacerlo, alzó su mano izquierda y la dirigió a la cara del animal. Fenrril lo veía retadoramente aún jaloneando al francés, pero justo un segundo antes de que Camus pudiera hacer algo, la bestia se desplomó sobre un costado sin vida, liberando al fin a su presa. Mu había acabado con el animal.

.- ¿Estas bien Camus! – preguntó Shura al ver la herida que la bestia le había ocasionado. Cuando menos uno de los colmillos había atravesado el brazo, y de no ser por un brazalete que traía, con eso hubiera sido suficiente para que la bestia hubiera logrado su objetivo.

.- No es nada – respondió Camus aferrando la herida con su mano izquierda tratando de detener el rojo líquido que emanaba desde el interior –

.- Si claro – le espetó el capricornio incrédulo.

.- Déjame te ayudo – se ofreció el carnero, y cortando un poco de tela de su túnica, improvisó un vendaje para el francés – Es algo profunda – dijo evaluando la herida – pero no creo que sea de mucho cuidado. Es una suerte que hayas traído puesto ese brazalete, por un segundó pensé, que esa bestia iba a... –

.- Debe ser de un material muy resistente – observó Shura – Ni siquiera se ha rasgado, y te puedo asegurar que ese animal podía romper piedras con sus fauces. Dudo incluso que alguna de las armaduras doradas, hubiera podido sobreponerse a semejante ataque –

.- Tienes razón – comentó Mu observando de cerca el brazal– es tan delgado como una hoja de metal, pero es muy resistente. Nunca antes había visto algo así... –

.- Gracias – dijo Camus y luego se alejó de golpe de Mu – Es hora de irnos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo... –

La entrada principal a Asgard, era un largo puente llamado Bilfrost, que según contaban las antiguas leyendas nórdicas, eran custodiado por un Dios guerrero del mismo palacio: Heimdall. Por lo tanto, quedaba claro que esa ruta no era disponible para el posible ingreso a las tierras nórdicas sin ser notado. Muchas otras rutas sugerían la entrada al Asgard navegando por las aguas del Midgard, pero gracias a la discordia de Vasar, la mayoría de las rutas habían quedado congeladas, y de seguro las navegables estarían bien vigiladas. Por lo tanto, descartadas las anteriores, solo la entrada por las cuevas de Rind era el camino más factible. Y ese era el camino que él había escogido. La ruta en si era un peligro, por eso es que carecía de guardias. Según las leyendas, hasta lo mismos Dioses nórdicos evitaban el cruce por los territorios de la Diosa Rind, ya que grandes peligros esperaban a los osados que se atrevieran a cruzarlas...

Desafortunadamente, la entrada de las cuevas, eran custodiadas por una bestia mitológica con forma de lobo, pero en proporciones descomunales. Los nórdicos lo llamaban: Fenrril. Este, era un contratiempo con el que Camus no contaba, ya que, según los santos de la orden de bronce, el caballero Fenrril había caído en la primera pelea que se tuvo con los nórdicos cuando la Señorita Hilda fue poseída por el Nibelungo... pero al parecer una cosa era el caballero, y otra, la bestia mitológica en sí.

Caminaron un tiempo más desafiando a la ventisca, cuando una gran cueva se irguió frente a los santos. Las legendarias, Las cuevas de Rind. Un viento que salió desde su interior les dio la bienvenida, murmurando sollozos y llantos ahogados que parecía haber recolectado en su viaje a través de las grandes cuevas. Aunque la primera impresión los inquieto un poco, ninguno de los tres santos dudó en entrar.

Caminaron alrededor de unas tres horas vadeando un rió que zigzagueaba entre las rocas murmurando palabras inaudibles. Los grandes hielos que se erguían desde dentro reflejando una helada luz azul, indicaban a los viajeros, que en otros tiempos, grandes cantidades de aguas surcaban alegremente los largos pasadillos de esas cuevas. Poco a poco fueron escuchando en las lejanías las voces del agua al caer de una gran altura, y cuando se hubieron acercado lo suficiente, una brisa fría les recibió abriendo paso a una gran cámara que había aparecido frente a ellos. Era un lugar enorme, custodiado por grandes árboles que se alzaban sin hojas hasta tocar con sus ramas la parte más alta de la bóveda. Un gran farallón de inmensas rocas escalaba desde el fondo de la cámara hasta lo alto, cubría de lado a lado el gran espació, y desde lo alto, el agua se precipitaba al fondo de la cañada prolongando eternamente una bruma fría que recorría todo el lugar, bastando solo un par de minutos para poder humedecer a los fríos viajeros.

El ruido de la cascada, despareció por completo un leve suspiro que el francés dejó salir al sentir que su brazo se entumecía, por la herida, la humedad y el frío en conjunto.

.- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Shura nuevamente al ver de reojo cuando Camus frotaba su brazo para poder ganar algo de calor.

.- No es nada - respondió el francés secamente, y Shura volvió a dudar de su respuesta.

.- Hace frío aquí – dijo Mu dándoles alcance – Tal ves deberíamos buscar un lugar donde podamos descansar un momento.

.- Sería bueno – acepto el capricornio en conjunto con su opinión - Sino ando muy errado con los horarios, no debe ser menos de las 2 de la mañana. Hace más de 24 horas que dejamos el santuario, no nos vendría nada mal un descanso –

.- Sé que lo que menos quieres es retrazarte – añadió el carnero al ver a Camus algo indeciso – Pero hay que andarnos con cuidado, tal vez tu tengas mucha resistencia al frío Camus, pero puedo apostar que incluso a ti te está afectando este clima. Si queremos llegar a Asgard, primero, tendremos que asegurarnos de salir con bien de estas cuevas. – observó el santo inteligentemente y Camus asintió no muy convencido.

Anduvieron un poco entre los alrededores, hasta que encontraron una pequeña abertura en las grandes rocas resguardadas por algunos arbustos espinosos. No era un lugar muy cómodo, pero al menos los protegía de la fría brisa y les facilitaba unos leños secos para una hoguera. Pronto Mu y Shura cayeron presos de los cantos de Morfeo, sin embargo, Camus no pudo conciliar el sueño en todo ese tiempo.

Aguardó en la entrada de la pequeña cueva recostado en una de las paredes observando el frío paisaje, embelesado por las voces del agua cercana. Una sombra entre los árboles lo hizo salir de su encimamiento y lo trajo a la realidad. Alguien a lo lejos caminaba entre los grandes troncos de los árboles abriéndose paso entre la espesa bruma que le cubría hasta las rodillas. Camus entornó bien los ojos mientras trataba de ocultarse bien entre las rocas para no ser notado. Era un joven vestido con túnicas quien rondaba el lugar, solo su contorno era visible, el resto se ocultaba entre la bruma y las sombras, de seguro sería un enviado del Valhala que habría sido enviado a corroborar la presencia de algún santo extraño en las cuevas. Sin embargo, lejos de buscar, el joven avanzaba todo el tiempo hacia enfrente, hacia la caída del agua. El francés decidió seguirlo a distancia prudente, hasta que el muchacho se detuvo frente a la gran caída del agua, y Camus quedo justo por detrás de él.

El ruido del agua inundaba con su clamor sobre todo, y la brisa espumosa acompañada de una aire místico se alzaba por el lugar jugando con los cabellos y la túnica del joven muchacho. Aunque el francés no hizo ningún movimiento, el joven pareció sentir su presencia volviendo su vista por encima de su hombro. La luces de los cristales cercanos hicieron blanco en los ojos turquesa del muchacho y Camus no pudo evitar salir de su escondite al ver al santo del escorpión parado frente a él. Milo sonrió dulcemente al verlo y Camus se quedo inmóvil sintiendo como su corazón latía con rudeza dentro del pecho... trató de acercarse pero Milo volvió su vista de nuevo a la cortina de agua que se precipitaba frente suyo, y sin más, la cruzó al otro lado desapareciendo entre el clamor del canto fúrico del agua.

Algo le indicaba que no estaba bien, que aquello era una trampa más de las cuevas de Rind, que no debía caer en la trampa... que no debía ir. Pero sus pies no le respondían como era debido, y uno tras otro se fueron adentrando a las frías aguas. El frío líquido le dio la bienvenida clavándose en sus piernas como pequeñas agujas, y la brisa se precipitó de manera estridente entre sus cabellos y rostro, dando un abrazo que le calaba hasta el alma. La herida del brazo agudizó su dolor, como tratando de advertir un peligro inminente, y de su boca empezó a escaparse el calor en finas nubes de platas... Sabía muy bien que aquello podía ser una de las trampas de las legendarias cuevas, pero aún así, la mente y corazón le jugaban sucio, como a cualquiera le hubiera pasado al momento de ver aquel oro tan apreciado tan cerca de ti. Camus continuó caminando haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias que le llegaban desde todas partes, hasta que estuvo justo enfrente de la caída, en donde, entre las aguas que forman un mural, pequeñas aberturas le mostraron un pasadizo que permanecía oculto por la gran pared...

Después de adentrarse, caminó por un tiempo más, un tiempo indefinido, tan corto como eterno... no sabría decirles... Un luz lo deslumbró al pasar por un gran arco que coronaba el final del pequeño corredor. Se cubrió los ojos por el repentino cambio, mientras trataba de acostumbrar su vista para poder ver. Junto con la luz, un canto había llegado a los oídos de Camus, un canto de cuando menos tres voces féminas que dibujaban sonetos tristes a su alrededor... un canto quedo y majestuoso, casi como una melodía celeste entonada por ángeles. Cuando sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la luz, alzó la vista y observó el lugar en donde estaba, y enseguida quedó maravillado por el esplendor de las grandes paredes que se levantaban a su alrededor. Al parecer había llegado a una especie de palacio, en donde altos pilares decoraban las majestuosas paredes labradas sobre piedra de mármol, como las antiguas construcciones recordadas en la época medieval antigua. Una larga alfombra roja decoraba el piso con motivos dorados, al fondo a la derecha estaba edificada una gran puerta de madera con vistas en platas y oro. Largas cortinas que hacían juego con la alfombra, cubrían de techo a piso algunas ventanas al lado izquierdo y al frente; largos candelabro de bronce caín desde el techo vestidos con galas y con luces destellantes, reflejando sus luces hogareñas en los más bellos muebles de madera... todo aquello realzado por la belleza del canto que se escuchaba venir de todos lugares.

Era imposible pedir a alguien no quedase deslumbrado por aquel hermoso paisaje. Camus lo observaba atónito desde el umbral, maravillado por el mundo inconcebible que había aparecido frente a él... «Disculpe» le dijo una voz por detrás de él, Camus se volvió de golpe al no reconocerla y frente a él habían aparecido dos personas, una pareja, o al menos eso parecía, ya que ambos eran figuras fantasmales de plata vestida con galas, como arreglados para un festejo. Eran figuras muy reales, pero la fisonomía borrosa y casi indistinta de los ojos era algo que les hacía verse vacíos. El muchacho era quien le había hablado para pedirle paso, y la muchacha se volvía a él con una sonrisa tonta al ver al caballero frente suyo... El francés sin entender se hizo a un lado abriendo el paso, y volviendo la vista al frente vio a un centenar de parejas bailando ante el compás de una solitaria arpa. Hombres y mujeres vestidos con ropas finas se movían a coro con la música del instrumento, dibujando en su danza estelas de luz que parecían finos trazos plateados en el agua.

Camus observó el lugar tratando de engañarse al creer que todo aquello era un sueño, y así lo hubiera creído, sino hubiera notado entre la multitud la figura sólida de un joven. Vestía una túnica negra de gala y un sutil antifaz le cubría los ojos, más no su rebelde cabellera azulada que le caía a cascadas por los hombros... Se paseaba entre las parejas danzantes, y saludaba con caballerosidad a las parejas que descansaban a un lado de la pista de baile. Una mujer le llamó la atención y lo saludó alegremente con el pretexto de robarle un beso de a mejilla, que luego fue y presumió a un grupo de damas que le observaban desde la distancia...

...Increíble... no había cambiado...

Camus se adentró entre la gente guardando una distancia prudente y tratando de no ser notado, pero antes los ojos del escorpión, poco le duró la intención antes de que este lo viera. Se disculpó con una pareja con la que hablaba, y zigzagueando entre los danzantes llegó a un lado de Camus. Lo saludó con una leve inclinación sin siquiera inmutarse por encontrarlo ahí... el francés lo observó con recelo, pero antes de poder comentar nada, Milo colocó el dedo índice sobre sus labios e hizo callar las preguntas que luchaban por salir. Extendió la mano y la ofreció a Camus para invitarlo a bailar, todo el tiempo con esa expresión fría. Antes de poder negarse, Milo lo había jalado a la parte central de la gran sala y habían empezado a danzar al compás del arpa. El francés estaba algo inquieto por no poder ver los ojos de Milo y por la inexpresión de su rostro. Un movimiento al compás de la música lo hizo volver la vista a un lado y vio como las demás parejas que antes danzaban, habían abierto un circulo para dejarles libres, y yacían inclinadas en una reverencia. Alzó la vista por encima del hombro del escorpión y notó que las grandes cortinas rojas habían sido corridas completamente y habían abierto paso a grandes espejos que cubrían las grandes paredes. Giraron sobre si una vez más cuando la música así lo requirió, y al fin pudo ver el reflejo que los majestuosos espejos le regresaban. Milo danzaba ligeramente con esa falta de expresión en su rostro, pero no bailaba con Camus, sino con Vasar, quien le devolvía a través del espejo la misma expresión que de seguro tendría Camus al verse reflejado como otra persona...

Asustado, el francés interpuso sus brazos para poder separarse de Milo, y aunque no pudo hacerlo por que el escorpión lo aferraba con fuerza, las figuras inclinadas se esfumaron asustadas con un grito ahogado, como si algo malo hubiera pasado. La música cesó y la soledad y el silencio se adueñaron del lugar. Camus trataba de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas viendo de reojo como su reflejo, Vasar, intentaba hacer lo mismo. Alzó la vista de nuevo y vio a Milo frente suyo viéndole con esa frialdad indistinta, alzo su mano y liberando el brazo del francés, lo tomó suavemente por el mentón y dejó un frío beso en sus labios. Aprovechando que había quedado su brazo libre, Camus se separó de golpe de su compañero al sentirse extraño por las reacciones del dueño de la octava casa. Busco en los alrededores tratando de entender algo de todo aquello, pero una vez más los espejos le devolvieron una visión bizarra de la realidad. Milo aún seguía ahí con Vasar, unidos en un beso. Volvió su vista al santo frente de él, y se sorprendió al ver que la inexpresiva mirada se había tornado en una de odio encarnizado. El escorpión alzó su mano dispuesto a atacar con alguna de sus agujas, y esa fue prueba suficiente para Camus, para comprobar que esa persona frente a el no era Milo. Alzó sus manos dispuesto a responder al ataque.

Milo se lanzó y Camus atacó. Él frió de la aurora fue esquivado por nada por su contrincante y aprovechando su velocidad se acercó desde su izquierda y aprovechó para atacarle cuando menos con 4 agujas escarlatas... Camus cayó de rodillas adolorido e incrédulo... «_No puede ser_», pensaba para sí aferradamente... había querido creer que aquel no era Milo, pero la esencia del cosmos que lo ataco y la inconfundible técnica de las agujas, le dejaron muy claro que se enfrentaba contra el dueño de la octava casa del Zodiaco: Milo de Escorpión. Se levantó buscando a su contrincante y lo encontró justo por detrás suyo, dispuesto a un nuevo ataque con ese odio reflejado en su rostro.

.- ¡Levántate! – le ordenó fríamente - ¡Si realmente quieres terminar con esto¿por qué demorarlo más! –

Camus se puso de pie nuevamente comprendiendo que debía pelear si quería salir de esto. Milo se lanzó nuevamente en ataque y Camus trató nuevamente de acertarle con su ejecución, pero el dolor de 5 agujas más se unieron a sufrimiento.

.- ¡Vamos! – lo retaba el escorpión cada vez más molesto – ¿A qué demonios estás jugando! –

El francés no sabía como responder, ya que ni siquiera podía rebatir las palabras del escorpión porque, aunque usaba sus poderes, realmente no quería pelear con él... Milo se molestó más aún al ver la reacción de Camus, y se lanzó una vez más para clavar otras 5 agujas, esta vez, el acuariano ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, dio la vuelta sobre sí y quedo de frente nuevamente frente al francés preparando su último tiro: Antares. Camus alzó la vista con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, estaba exhausto por el veneno y el dolor... Vió a su alrededor buscando a su agresor... Y ahí estaba él, con su túnica negra, su sutil antifaz, parado a un lado de un espejo congelado por los cristales de la aurora de Camus... la persona que él había venido buscando desde el santuario, la persona por quien desobedeció las ordenes de su Diosa, la persona... quien iba a matarlo...

En último intento el francés trató de ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito. Milo avanzó lentamente acercándose a él, y Camus lo vio con recelo esperando lo peor; el escorpión se movió un poco y un destello en los cristales causado por su brazalete llamó su atención en el gran espejo congelado. Ahí, en el reflejo, estaba por primera vez él, y también estaba Milo, pero este último aparecía sin antifaz y sus ojos turquesas eran coronados por lágrimas, también, finas heridas le atravesaban por todo el cuerpo que Camus reconoció inmediatamente como las 14 agujas escarlatas con las que el griego le había atacado...

Yo hubiera dado todo con gusto... ¡Todo!... todo... excepto a ti... – dijo Milo con un tono de voz bajo, pero con rencor – y tu... me haz obligado a esto... –

Milo se lanzó desde la distancia portando en sus manos el último aguijón del escorpión, dispuesto a todo para lanzar su última aguja. El francés, por su parte, entendiendo al fin las palabras del santo, se puso de pie y haciendo caso omiso de sus heridas, encaró de frente el ataque...

.- Al igual que tu... también estoy dispuesto a dar todo... excepto...

El trayecto de la última aguja se detuvo justo antes de poder tocar Camus. El sonido de los cristales al estrellarse y una luz segadora, fue todo lo que Camus alcanzó a captar antes de aparecer en otra cámara... Frente a él se alzaba una hermosa laguna y la bóveda de rocas era adornada por árboles frondosos que parecían sostenerles. Vagas luciérnagas se paseaban en el ambiente, y con su luz iluminaban el sendero en donde Camus permanecía parado. Algunas construcciones de fina madera blanca, sobresalían entre las plantas, y la música de las 3 voces había vuelto a aparecer, esta vez, con un tono más dulce... En el medio de la laguna el agua brotaba alegremente dibujando figuras en el aire al compás de las canciones... Todo aquello era un paisaje élfico, concebido dentro de las cuevas de Rind...

.- Bienvenido – le dijo la voz de una mujer amablemente, que había aparecido a su lado. Era hermosa, de largos cabellos blancos, irradiando una sutil luz azulada que le daba un aspecto divino y dueña de una voz celestial – Es un placer tener al fin al santo de la 11va Casa... Esta – dijo ella entendiendo las preguntas del francés – es la fuente de Urdur... Mi fuente –

.- ¡Entonces usted es...! –

.- Si – sonrió ella adelantándose por el camino – Soy la norna del pasado: Urdur –

.- ¿Pero que es lo que paso? –

.- Todo fue solo una visión – le dijo Urdur llegando hasta el centro de la fuente caminando sobre el agua y volviéndose a él con su mejor sonrisa –

.- ¿Solo una visión, Pero... fue tan real... –

.- Si... – asintió ella – lo fue, porque esa visión fue tejida por Skuld la... –

.- Norna del futuro... – completo Camus y la norna asintió encantada por la inteligencia del acuariano – Eso quiere decir que lo que vi en esa visión es lo que... –

.- No... Skuld es muy especial con los destinos que teje para las personas – aclaró ella – no sé cuan cierta sea la visión que ella te mostró, ella nunca revela sus planes –

.- Si es así¿porque es que...? –

.- Solo fue una prueba... una prueba más de las cuevas de la Diosa Rind –

.- ¿Una prueba¿Para que? –

.- Como ya debes de saber, en las cuevas de Rind, se guardan los tesoros más importantes en toda Asgard... ello incluye, desde un simple pedazo del oro más hermoso – instruyó ella apareciendo en su mano una pepita de oro deslumbrante – hasta la persona más atesorada de uno – añadió apareciendo con la ayuda del agua la silueta del santo del escorpión – Todo lo que se guarda aquí tiene un valor sobrehumano para aquel que lo desea –

.- Quiere decir... ¿qué guardan la esencia de esa persona o...? –

.- No, la esencia no, el sentimiento... En tu caso, es el amor a esta persona lo que hemos decidido resguardar en estas cuevas. Sin embargo – decía ella mientras la figura de agua tomaba una figura corpórea idéntica ala de Milo y se acercaba hasta Camus – Tan hermoso sentimiento, no puede ser resguardado sin que antes... el dueño decida dárnoslos... -

Camus observaba la figura del Milo cuando escuchó las palabras de la norna, e inmediatamente dudó de las intenciones Urdur. ¿Darles su sentimiento?... ¿es que acaso, esto era una trampa...?... La silueta de Milo desapareció entre las aguas incorporándose a ellas nuevamente...

.- ¿Dárselos? – pregunto Camus temiendo haber escuchado correctamente – ¿Quiere decir que este sentimiento se perderá?

.- Si, no solo tu, sino él... ambos perderán esta unión especial... – asintió ella captando la preocupación en la inexpresiva mirada del acuario – Pero no temas, yo no puedo obligarte a que me permitas ser la guardiana de tan magnifico tesoro – le aclaró ella y Camus respiró un poco más aliviado, pero aún a la defensiva – Solo puedo ofrecerte algo por el... –

.- Lamento decepcionarle – atajó Camus – pero no me interesa cualquier oferta que usted podría darme – le dijo cortantemente y ella volvió a sonreír mientras se acercaba -

.- Caballero Camus, la prueba que le puso mi hermana, fue para comprobar si su amor era tan valioso a tal grado de preferir la vida de la persona a la que usted ama, o la propia. No sabe con cuantas creces paso usted nuestra prueba, y cuan complacidas estarían las valquirias de las cuevas en cuidar vuestro tesoro... –

.- Gracias, pero no –

.- Ofrezco... – continuó ella sin prestar atención a las palabras de Camus, pero sin retirar esa vista compasiva de él – Vida... la vida de Milo, su libertad y su felicidad –

Las palabras de Urdur tomaron por sorpresa a Camus, no esperaba una proposición así. Ella aguardó en silencio mientras Camus trataba de concebir el costo y el beneficio de las proposiciones de la norna... Según lo que Urdur había dicho, la visión que había visto hace tan solo unos cuantos minutos atrás, podía ser pare de un futuro, más también solamente podía ser parte de una prueba... El futuro era incierto, y había la posibilidad de que algún día realmente tuviera que enfrentarse con Milo, en una batalla similar a la de esa ocasión, y la posibilidad de que el resultado fuera peor que el obtenido en esa misma ocasión...

.- Bien¿cuál es su elección caballero? - pregunto Urdur sacando de sus pensamientos a Camus –

.- ... – el francés dudó y hubiera aceptado, sino hubiera sido por las últimas palabras que Milo le dijo en la prueba de Skuld: _« Yo hubiera dado todo con gusto... ¡Todo!... todo... excepto a ti...»_. Cuando contestó lo hizo con gran seguridad – Gracias... pero no... Alguien me dijo, que era mejor pelear propias batallas para obtener propias victorias... El camino fácil no se hizo para mí... – contestó Camus de la forma más natural posible – Prefiero luchar, aunque después me arrepienta de los resultados –

.- Buena decisión – aceptó ella aún más sonriente – Haz hecho la mejor elección Camus de Acuario. Un tesoro tan precioso como ese que siempre poseerán usted y Milo, moriría olvidado en estas cuevas –

.- ¿Entonces no hay problema? –

.- Claro que no. Ahora ya puedes pasar por las cuevas, has pasado las pruebas y has demostrado que eres un caballero digno... Mi deber era solamente tentarte y condenarte, nada personal – aclaró ella un poco apenada – es solo mi deber... pero agradezco a Odín que haya hecho caso a tu corazón, y que no permitas que nadie más tome las riendas de vuestros deseos. Ve con Odín Camus... más bien... – volvió a corregir - Ve con Atenea y lucha por tus sueños. Sigue las raíces de este árbol – le indicó ella mientras señalaba unas gruesas raíces que iban desde la laguna hasta algún lugar entre las cuevas – Ellas te conducirán al Yggdrasil, el árbol divino, colocado justo detrás del Valhala –

Dicho eso, la norna desapareció junto con la laguna y en el lugar que había estado apareció la caja de la armadura de Acuario...

.- No la olvides – le dijo Urdur a lo lejos – la necesitarás...-Camus agradeció su ayuda, y fue a recoger la caja, cuando otras dos voces familiares lo encontraron –

.- ¡Camus! – el francés volteó y vio a Shura y a Mu por detrás de el.

.- Mu, Shura – Saludo Camus recordando al fin que no había venido solo.

.- ¿Estas bien? –

.- Si – contestó este acabando de notar que las heridas de las agujas habían desaparecido – ¿Dónde estaban? – Mu y Shura se miraron extrañados...

.- Bueno... – dudó Mu... - ¿Me crees si te digo que me entreviste con una norna llamada Verthandi? –

.- ¿Verthandi?.. ¿La Diosa del presente? –

.- Si... ella... –

.- Ya que lo mencionan – añadió Shura – yo conocí a una chiquilla de la edad de nuestra Diosa con un carácter... –

.- Skuld – dijo Camus – la norna del futuro –

.- Si... –

.- ¿Entonces todo pasaron pruebas? – preguntó Camus sabiendo la respuesta.

.- Si – contestaron los dos al unísono –

.- Y parece que nos fue bien a todos – observó Shura – Ahora se por que dicen que las cuevas son peligrosas. Sino pasas la prueba, puedes morir en ella, y si la pasas, las nornas se encargan de condenarte con tentaciones realmente valiosas para uno... –

.- ¿Qué te ofrecieron Shura? – preguntó Mu curiosamente.

.- No te importa – contesto el capricornio sonrojándose. – Dime tu primero y luego considero mi respuesta –

.- Hasta juras – contestó el carnero divertido.

.-¡Ya vámonos! – gruño Camus molesto y se adelantó a seguir las rutas guiadas por las raíces –

* * *

_Regreso con dos capítulos más, sigo pidiendo perdón por las demoras, y agradezco por que se mantenga leyendo el fic, no saben lo que me alegra que después del éxito que tuvo en su antigua publicación, siga atrayendo personas con su trama. Mil gracias por sus reviews._

-------------------------------------------------

_SHADIR.- Gracias por tus palabras, y aquí te traigo la continuación, espero que te guste. Lo de Kanon, sin duda fue gracioso, de vez en cuando como que me pega un arranque se esos XD jajaja. _

_TIKAL-NEKO.- Eres rápida. La verdad si me había quedado con el pendiente si te había llegado el correo, por aquello de que el servidor te lo detectara como "correo no deseado", pero bueno, ya vi que no fue necesario. Gracias por tus palabras, y que bueno que te gustó el fic. Mil gracias por tus palabrasy por todo el tiempo que le dedicaste al fic para leerlo XD. _

_NADESIKO.- Listo, dos capítulos más por la demora, mil perdones. Y si Milo y Camus terminan juntos... bueno, eso solo leyendo lo sabrás, aunque por la gente que me conoce, te digo que no te hagas de esperanzas ;)._


End file.
